His Dark Side
by jessy35
Summary: One day, Jack and Toothiana played with Jamie and Sophie. But to their surprise, the moon suddenly called them, to go to North's place. and there, they have known that Pitch is back again, planning something... and Jack is part of it... but, they don't want Jack to know.. how will they protect Jack from Pitch by not letting Jack know?
1. Chapter 1

**His ****_Dark Side.._**_  
_

Chapter 1

Nightmares...

**"Jack, why did you leave us there?!"**

**"why did you let us all die?!"**

**"why did you abandoned us?!"**

**"AAHH!" **Jack has awakened.. realizing it was only _'just a dream' ..._

__He felt relieved that it was only a-

Nightmare? wait... _'why would I have nightmares? If Pitch was already gone? could it mean..' _he thought to himself...

**"Jack!"** Tooth shouted.

**"Oh, Tooth, good morning." **he smiled weakly.

**"good morning, too! Come on! Let's go to Jamie! Let's play with him!" **Tooth feels so excited... Because, it is snow day...

Then, the two of them fly over to Jamie. Then, they have arrived to Jamie's house and entered through the window.

**"Jack! Tooth!"** Jamie shouted happily.

**"Hi, is Sophie coming too?" **Tooth asked curiously.

**"Of Course! so, let's go? uhh.. Jack?"** Jamie noticed Jack is thinking something that they don't know.

And because, Jamie called his name, he faced him with a weak smile... and Tooth noticed something..

**"Jack, are you okay?" **she asked.

Jack widened his smile trying to forget about his nightmare.. and he answered.

**"Of course, Im fine. Why wouldn't I? uhh.. let's go? Im so excited to throw a snow ball on your face! ahaha!" **then, Jack fly away to them and landed to the place where it is full of snow, near to Jamie's house. Tooth, Jamie and Sophie have arrived.

But suddenly, Jack was missing... he disappeared...

_'where could he be?' _Tooth thought to herself...

**"Wh-where's Jack?" **Jamie questioned nervously.

Suddenly, someone throw a snow ball on Jamie's back...

and they heard someone's laughing...

they turned their back and they saw Jack laughing...

**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face earlier! Hahaha!" **Jack laughed while pointing to Jamie and touching his stomach..

Toothiana wanna play and laughed at Jack, so.. she make a snow ball and throw it to Jack's face...

**"ahaha! you too, Jack!" **And all of them laughed, they throw each other snow balls at each other's face. After how long they've done that, they got tired and lay down to the snow. They all look at the sky and they got sleep. The sun is slowly disappearing. And it's darking.

Again, Jack Frost had a nightmare.

**"AHH!"** Jack Frost has awakened and he's catching his breath. All of them were shocked at Jack.

**"Jack are you okay? What happened ?" ** Toothiana asked concernly, while tapping Jack's back.

**"I-ju- just had a nightmare." ** Jack answered while still catching his breath.

Toothiana and Jamie were shocked of what Jack Frost has answered. But, Sophie, couldn't understand what is happening. Until, the Moon lighted all of them. Means, the Moon is trying to tell something. Bunnymund, suddenly appeared.

**"There's something bad im feeling , mate. We need to go to North's place." **Bunnymund said, very serious.

**NORTH...**

**"Oh, you're all already here." **North

**"So, what is this all about?" **Jack questioned.

**"Pitch is back, 'again'. **_I can feel it in my belly_.**" **North answered with a very serious face. But, he didn't say the 'I can feel it in my belly' loud. That's why they didn't heard it.

**"WWHHAATT?!" **all of them shouted.

**"WHY?! We all saw how Pitch was gone, right?! And yet, you're telling me he's back?!" **Tooth shouted.

**"So, what does he want again? The lose of hope, fun, dreams and joy?" **Bunny interrupt.

**"It's not just that. He wants—" **North stopped and looked at Jack... and said.. ** "uhh... can you leave us all for a moment, Frost?"**

It's not just Jack who was surprised... even Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were surprised...

**"WHAT?! Don't you trust me?!"** Jack shouted. He felt like North is not trusting him... and he don't want that feeling.

**"No! We all trust you, Jack... maybe, because... North have many reasons why he can't tell you yet.." **Tooth answered Jack with a worried expression on her face..

**"Fine! Im leaving!" **Jack fly away from them... and because of that, Tooth become more worried..

_'what if something happens to him?!' _Tooth thought to herself...

**"Is Jack going to be okay?" **Tooth questioned North.

**"Yes.. he's going to be alright." **North answered..

Then, Sandy show some sand pictures above his head to talk to them.. saying:  
**" So, what else does Pitch want?"**

**"he also wants Jack ... it's because Jack has the power to lose children's hope, fun, dreams, and joy that can make Pitch more stronger." ** North answered Sandy...

Tooth was shocked of what she just heard...

Even Sandy can't move..

**"Oh, so he just wants— wait! Did I heard correctly what you just said? I think I was wrong... it's impossible that he wants Frost.." ** Bunny interrupted. He can't believe of what he just heard... he was the last of them who realized...

**"It's possible, Bunny..." **Tooth said with a sad expression on her eyes...

**"Hi, guys! What a wonderful night we have! Right, Toothiana?" **

Suddenly, a girl appeared... they did not expect that she would be here...

**"Li-Liza?!" **Tooth shouted.

**"yes, it's me..."**

**"what do you want.." **Tooth gives a glare..

**"It's not me, it's the**_** Man in Moon..**_**" **she gave a smile that irritates Tooth ...

* * *

**well! the chapter 1 ends here! :D  
****tnx for those who are reading my story! :DD**

**it's going to be very long to update the new chapter...**

**but still... im hoping you will still love it! ;)**

tnx again!  
bye! ;)

**~jessy35**


	2. Chapter 2

**"come on, Tooth.. calm down, im not here to fight, im here because that's what the Man in Moon wants... i don't want to decline the orders.. but, maybe you want.." ** Liza pointed at Tooth.. Tooth loses her patience and started to attack Liza...

**"Tooth! wait! stop!" **Bunny shouted. but, Tooth did not listen and continues to attack.

but, even if Tooth's attacks are fast, Liza can still dodge it.. until, Liza manages to grab Tooth's hand.. **"It's just the Man in Moon's order why im here.. so, stop being arrogant." **Liza said with an angry eyes... Liza pushed Tooth away with forced and because of that, Tooth fell on the ground.

**"Liza, you don't have to be that-" **North wasn't able to finished his sentence because Liza pointed her wand to him.

**"whoa, whoa, whoa! wait!" **Bunny interrupt while moving her wand away from North.

**"stop it. we're not going anywhere if all of us will fight! all we gotta do is to plan something for Jack!" **Bunny shouted. silence filled the air. but, it stopped when Jack came back.

**"uhh.. what happened here?" **he asked with a very confused face. he looked to Tooth, North and Bunny.. and when he sees Liza, he was shocked. **"L-Liza? why are you here?" **

**"do I need to repeat it again and again?! ugghh! im here because it's the Man in Moon's orders, and i can't decline it." **Liza rolled her eyes at Jack and she kept her wand.

**"w-what's the orders?" **Jack asked again. he really don't have any clue of what it is.

**"seriously?! are you a Guardian or not?!" **Liza shouted, she was kinda has been irritates of how many times Jack asked a question. She gets pissed of.

*SLAP!*

all of them were shocked when Toothiana slap Liza's face.

**"don't you dare say that again. i'm warning you, Liza." **then, Tooth pointed her fingers to Liza.

Jack don't know what he need to say.. he's so confused of saying a word.

**"why, you! how dare you slap my face?! i'm going to leave now! and don't even bother to call for my help, 'cause i won't help!" **Liza shouted and flew away by using her broom..

**"what did really happened?" **Jack asked.

**"it's nothing, Jack, just go get some rest, maybe you're tired already." **Tooth answered.

**"YES! I'M TIRED! I'M TIRED OF BEING CLUELESS ALL THE TIME! ALL OF YOU KEEP ALL THINGS TO ME! WHY?! IS IT BECAUSE I'M AN IRRESPONSIBLE GUARDIAN?!" **Jack shouted.

all of them were shocked, this is the 1st time they saw Jack shouted at them.

**"no, it's not like that, Jack.. we just want you to be safe.." **Tooth answered and walked nearer to Jack.

**"safe from what?" **Jack asked again... but, Toothiana can't look at him straightly...

**"if you get some rest and cool your head, maybe we can say it all to you.." **Bunny interrupted. Tooth was shocked of what Bunny said.. even, North and Sandy was shocked .. they all looked at Bunnymund.

**"really? well, i gotta go now, bye!" **then, Jack flew away very happily...

* * *

**"what's the problem with you?!" **Tooth shouted at Bunny..

**"he gotta know, Tooth.. if we won't tell him the truth, Pitch may use it in order to get Jack."**

**"Bunny's right, Tooth.." **North interrupt.

Tooth can't say anything...

she just wants Jack to be safe...

safe from Pitch..

_'is it a bad thing to keep him safe?' _Tooth thought to herself...

* * *

**"why are they like that?!" **Liza faced the moon and pouted..

**"they are supposed to welcome me.. right?" **Liza then, make a sad face...

suddenly, tears are falling from her eyes...

_'why am i crying?' _she thought to herself...

**"Moon, i thought finally i'm going to have a family.. but, i was wrong... they even pushed me away..."**

Liza felt very sad.. she wants someone to comfort her, but she's alone..

alone and no one ever wanted to befriend her...

**"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, ****Make the clock reverse, ****Bring back what once was mine.**

Heal what has been hurt, Change the fates design, Save what has been lost,  


**Bring back what once was mine,  
**

**What once was mine..."  
**

Liza stopped singing...

she don't want to feel this kind of loneliness again...

since the day she can't heal her brother, and because of that, he died...

that's the day she felt this loneliness...

**"when will i ever become happy again, brother?"**

* * *

okay! so, this is the chapter 2 ! :D  
hope you like this chapter!

and your right..  
i insert Rapuzel from "tangled" to this story..  
hihi.. xDD

it just entered in my head..

but, she is somehow different.. :))

~JESSY35

logging out...

snowywings17: tnx for supporting and for the review! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**"good morning!" **Jack shouted at all the guardians..

**"oh, good morning, Jack.. what happened? it seems like you have a good mood today." **Tooth said to him..

**"nothing really happened.. well, are you going to tell me now?" **Jack asked with excitement..

**"tell you- what?" **North questioned.

**"about the other day, of course! you told me that you'll tell everything to me today.." **Jack answered while pointing each and every one of them.

**"oh.. uhh.. hehe.. uhh.. i forgot about that time.." **Bunny tried to avoid the other guardians. well, he already knew it was his fault..

the Guardians just glare at him and look again at Jack..

**"umm.. Jack, can you get cookies for us?" **North asked Jack..

**"okay.." **Jack walked away from them still having that smile on his face..

while he was taking some cookies, suddenly Pitch appeared.. but, the Guardians didn't notice it..

**"well, Jack.. nice to meet you again.."**

Jack was shocked of the voice... he stopped..

**"why are you here?" **Jack gave him a glare..

**"i just want to talk to you, that's all.." **he said, giving Jack a big smile..

Jack was losing his patience...

**"just go away.." **

**"what do you think they're going to tell you, Jack?"**

**"why'd you ask? are you using me to know all of their plans? i'm sorry, but i'm not interested of helping you.." **Jack pointed his staff to Pitch. giving a sign that he is ready to attack him..

**"are you really sure they're going to tell you the truth?" **Pitch then, disappears with the shadow..

**"i already knew everything, it's because you told me everything, Pitch.. but, i'm still hoping they're going to tell me the truth.. i trust them.. and i hope they won't break that trust i gave them.."**

Jack stopped for a minute.. and wear a big smile again on his face.. and he delivered the cookies to his fellow Guardians..

**"the cookies are here! so, you're going to tell me now, right?" **Jack asked again..

**"after we finished eating.." **Bunnymund said.. and all of them grab the cookies and eat it..

Jack gets disappointed...

_'don't worry Jack, they're going to tell it to you.. they're not gonna break your trust for them..' _he thought to himself..

**"you know, the truth is.." **Bunny started.. **"Pitch is back.."**

**"and.. why don't you want me to know it from the start?" **Jack asked with a very confused face..

**"well, i just want to play a prank on you.. that's all.." **North answered..

Jack was really disappointed..

really, really disappointed...

**"you're lying... all of you are LYING!" **then, Jack flew away form them..

**"what is he talking about?" **Tooth questioned North..

**"could it be that he already knew?" **Bunnymund said...

all of them were shocked...

they broke the trust Jack gave for them...

* * *

**well! this is all for this day! :D  
**my mother & i are going to buy some things for my projects ..

so, i made this very fast..

sorry , because it is short...


	4. Chapter 4

it's been a week since Jack leave the guardians...

and within that week..

he's been missing..

all of them search and search and search everywhere...

but,

there was no sign of him...

Toothiana was so worried that there might be something bad happened to him... and North and Bunny will try to cool her off..

**"Tooth.. we have to be strong.. we're gonna find him soon.." **North said, while patting Tooth's head..

**"but.. when? where? we've looked anywhere! nut, there's no sign of him.." **Tooth answered.. tears began to fall from her eyes.. she kept on covering her face, because she's crying.. but, the Guardians already knew..

**"don't worry.. we're not gonna stop and rest until we find that Frostbite." **Bunny said with a hope in his voice..

Tooth can see how North and Bunny tried to cheer her up, so.. she would try her best too!

Tooth smiled and stand.. **"thanks, guys.."**

* * *

**"aren't you going back home?" **Liza asked Jack.

**"i still can't... am i still okay to live here in your house?" **Jack sat to the chair..

**"of course, yes.. i can't say 'no' to you.." **Liza smiled and get some cookies and offered it to Jack.. **"you want some?" **she asked..

**"yeah." **Jack grab a cookie and eat it... **"uhh.. you still haven't told me about yourself, you know.." **Jack said.. Liza was stopped of what Jack said..

**"i don't really remember everything about myself.." **Liza answered with a sad expression on her face..

**"well, i would be happy if your gonna tell it to me." **Jack gave her a smile.

and Liza smiled back.. **"i was born at the place where there is no night... there is always day... my family was shocked when they knew about my powers.. if i sing the healing song, the person i want to heal will be healed.. and my birthday arrives.. we're having a party.. in the ice.. but, suddenly.. the ice where my brother stands, breaks... and he fell into the water.. we managed to pull him back.. but, he was not already breathing.. i sang the healing song, but suddenly.. i felt dizzy because of the cold temperature.. and i collapsed.. i didn't managed to heal my brother.. that's why.. he died.. he died because of me! it was all my fault!" **Liza cried.. Jack stand and hug her.. he's trying to comfort Liza... he doesn't want her to feel what he felt before...

**"i know that feeling.. that's why.. i don't want you to feel the same.. it will cause you to feel sadness.. and i don't want that.." **this time, Jack hugged more tighter to Liza..

**"J-Jack.. c-ant br-breathe.." **Jack move away at Liza..

**"s-sorry.. i did not notice.." **Jack apologized and flew away from her...

****when Jack was away..

Liza said something..

**"thanks, Jack.. because of you, the sadness i felt becomes less..."**

* * *

**okay! :D  
that's it for today.. ;))**

**tnx for reading and reviewing my 1st story here in guys!**

**love ya all!**

**mwaahh, mwahh, chup, chup! :***

**hehe.. xDD**

**sorry again if this chapter is still short.. **

**it's because i'm still not done yet of my projects..**

**and i just insert this in my schedule for all of you, guys.. :))**

**because, i really want to thank you for your support.. :))**

**bye! :D**

**~jessy35**

**~loging out.. :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**tnx, guys!** :D  
**i really thought that no one would like my story..**

**but,**

**as what i can see on all of your reviews,**

**i'm really, really happy !**

**that's why, i won't gonna disappoint you..**

**i'm really inspired because of your reviews.. ;))**

**thank you very much...**

**~jessy35**

* * *

**"Tooth.. we've found Jack." **Bunny said with a very serious expression on his face..

Tooth was happy.. but, she was confused when she saw the serious expression on Bunnymund and North's face...

**"now that we have found him, why are you wearing such a serious expression on your face? aren't you happy?" **Tooth asked. Bunny sighed and took a moment to answer her question.

**"it's because he's with Liza... he's living to Liza's house.." **Tooth was shocked. She can't say a word. She really don't know what to say... She knows that Jack was upset to them, but.. why would he live with Liza? Isn't she an enemy?

_'No... I think they might have mistaken a person to Jack.. I'm going.. to know if it's true.. wait.. why do i feel like this? i'm just his friend right? but... this feeling... it is so unfamiliar to me... aaiissh! i should stop thinking this kind of stuff! i should now go check if it really is Jack who's living with Liza..' _Tooth thought to herself and fly as fast as she can...

_'i hope he's not there.' _Tooth thought again to herself...

she really don't understand what she feels right now...

it feels like she's ...

jealous?

Tooth stopped from flying...

when she suddenly realize that she is ..

jealous...

**"W-why would i be?" **Tooth questioned herself... **"ha-ha.. hahahaha! that's right! why would i be?! it's impossible! Me? jealous? haha!" **Tooth was really talking to herself...

_'wait.. why am i talking to myself?! Am i crazy?!' _she thought.

**"Tooth!" **North shouted. Tooth heard North's shout and went to him..

**"Tooth, where do you think you're going?" **North questioned. He held Tooth's shoulders very tightly..

**"i'm going to Liza's place.. is there a problem with that?" **this time, North's hand on her shoulders becomes more tighter... **"that is really a big PROBLEM! it's Liza's place! you don't have chance to win! It's pointless!" **North shouted. Tooth was shocked.. very shocked... this is the first time North shouted at her.. the _'first time'_ ...

**"let go." **Tooth said while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath..

North and Bunny was confused..

**"i said let go.." **she repeated...

North seemed to understand what Tooth means and slowly rise up his hand.. and relaxed it...

**"Tooth-" **Bunny was cut when Tooth shouted.

**"SHUT UP! EVEN IF I DON'T HAVE A CHANCE TO WON AT HER PLACE, AT LEAST I FIGHT FOR MY LOVE OF MY FRIEND! I'M NOT LIKE YOU, WHO JUST GIVE UP NOT EVEN TRYING HARD TO SOLVE THE PROBLEM! NOW, WHAT IS POINTLESS WITH THAT?!"**

Bunnymund and North was really shocked...

they don't know what to say..

they're faces were blank...

SPEECHLESS...

**"a- I- I- I- ..." **Bunnymund was stuttering..

_'really.. is this the time i'm going to be speechless?! uugghh! i don't know what to say! Darn!'_ Bunny thought to himself...

_'say something.. say something..' _North thought to himself..

**"well? are you gonna answer me with silence?" **Tooth said while crossing her arms..

the two still didn't answer... Tooth lost her patience...

**"why wouldn't you answer?! uugghh! i'm going." **then, Tooth flew away again as fast as she can...

* * *

**"so.. aren't you supposed to be in Burgess?" **Liza asked Jack..

**"it's more better here.." **Jack answered...

**"well, i think the Guardians are worried.. it's been three weeks since you did not return.." **Liza exclaimed. She don't know why she's pushing Jack back to the Guardians... she just felt that way..

**"Nah! they've never been worried.." **Jack answered while playing with the cats..

**"but, you're not sure.." **Liza again exclaimed.. Jack looked at her and sighed..

**"them? worried? about me? Ha! you're lying.." **after Jack said that, he faced again with the cats...

**"are you still upset with them?" **Liza asked. She went near to Jack and looked his face..

**"no.. i'm just worried... what if.. they never wanted me to come back?" **because Liza was looking at Jack's face, she can tell that he is sad.. very sad...

she wanted to cheer him up, but she don't know how to do it..

**"are you sure? you know, they keep it as a secret to you to _protect you_.. from Pitch.. see? they wanted to _'protect you'_.. _'protect'_ ... did you notice the sentence _'protect you'_ ? so, can you still think that they don't want you to come back?" **Liza asked.. but.. Jack just sighed and did not answer...

but.. suddenly...

**"J- Jack?" **he was shocked of that voice...

he turned around and look if it was her..

and he's right... it was really her...

**"Tooth?" **he said with a shocked face...

Liza put an angry expression on her face...

**"why are you here?!" **she shouted.

**"it's none of your business!"** Tooth answered..

just when Liza is about to answer, Jack stopped them... **"WAIT!"**

Liza has no other choice but to keep that angry inside her, because Jack was there...

she don't want Jack to have a bad impression on her...

because... Jack is her friend..

her best friend...

Jack is the only one who understands her...

and he's the only one who's helping her...

he's the only one whose understanding her every moment she feels uneasy or sad...

* * *

On the other hand,

Tooth feels the same way..

she don't want let Jack have a bad impression on her..

that's why, she stopped arguing with Liza...

but, when she came earlier...

she did really felt something..

she was like... _jealous__.._

she was hurt when she sees Liza being so close to Jack..

that's what she's been afraid of..

that's why she wants Jack to come back now..

**"let's go, Jack.." **she said while offering her hand..

**"why would I?" **Jack answered coldly..

Tooth was shocked..

this was also what she was afraid of..

the moment when Jack don't want to go back...

**"w- what? what are you talking about? let's go! let-" **Tooth was cut..

**"i don't want to.. please don't force me to..."**

Tooth was shocked..

and in the same time..

sad...

_'THIS IS ALL LIZA'S FAULT..' _Tooth thought to herself...

TO BE CONTINUED.. :P

* * *

**well! :D  
this is all for today guyzz! :DD  
i still have homeworks! xDD  
bye! :DD**

**~jessy35**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi guyz!**

**i really missed this!**

**here's the chapter 6 !**

**here's the request of all of you!  
**

**ladies & gentlemen...**

**i present to you..**

**The _Chapter 6_ ! :D**

**hope everyone like it! :DD**

* * *

**"w-what?!" **Liza shouted..

**"i said, if Jack won't still come back, then.. i'm going to stay here and never leave his side until i've convinced him!" **Tooth explained.

**"NO! A big NO! why on earth would i let you to stay here in my place?!" **Liza shouted while pointing at Tooth angrily...

**"well, it's not you who's going to decide! It's Jack! Right, Jack?" **Tooth and Liza then, looked at Jack waiting for an answer.. but, Jack doesn't know what to say.. **"uhh.. ummm..i-" **he avoided to look at both of them.. _'how will i answer their question?! i don't even know what to say!' _he thought to himself.. Liza noticed that Jack can't answer that's why she just invent on saying things.. **"i think Jack's answer is that you're not supposed to be here.." **then, she crossed her arms.. Tooth got irritated.. and was about to say something when Jack interrupt.. **"she's right." **he said..

Tooth was shocked of what Jack said.. **"she's.. right?" **she asked.

**"i'm right?!" **Liza asked with a happy face.. well, she didn't know that Jack would agree to what she said... she was kinda surprised.. Tooth and Jack looked at each other.. when Jack noticed Tooth was sad, he suddenly panicked and explained.. **"w-what i'm trying to say is that you're not supposed to be here because of the children who are believing on you.. if you'll stay here, you might lose children that are believing you! the children might stop believing on you!"**

he don't know what Tooth is thinking right now, but... he hopes Tooth to understand what he was trying to say..

he never really want to hurt her feelings..

**"i understand." **Tooth said coldly.

**"you do?" **Jack didn't notice how Tooth said it _coldly_ he just asked... but, Tooth did not answered.. she just flew away not looking back at them..

**"what's her problem?! acting like that, she's so weak.." **Liza said.. but Jack heard it.. he suddenly faced her with a serious face and said.. **"she's not weak." **then, he left.. leaving Liza all alone.

**"Go. Leave me alone. You're all the same. All of you are always leaving me alone." **She whispered to herself.. Then, she suddenly cried. **"why am i crying.. i'm very weak."**

**"no, you're not, flower.." **That voice.. that voice is very familiar to her.. she looked everywhere, but.. there's no one who can be seen... and, suddenly.. **"can you sing for me, flower?"** a mysterious woman appeared. but, it seems she's not mysterious to Liza.. it looks like Liza know her..

**"You! why are yo-" **

**"Don't worry, flower.. i only want to hear you sing the healing song.. well, _for_ now.."** The woman said with a smiling face...

**"After i sing that, will you please leave immediately?! i don't want someone to see me with you.." **Liza said.. The woman went near her.. **"Oh, my dear flower.. no need to rush.." **The woman hold her face. But, she slapped it away.. **"Get your dirty hands away from me.." **Liza said very seriously..

* * *

**"maybe, i should go back and apologize.. i think i'm a bit harsh on what i did earlier to her.." **Jack said to himself..

**"Nice to see you again, _my prince.._" **Jack was surprised of that voice.. the owner of that voice can no longer than Pitch.. he knows he's not wrong.. he knows it's Pitch.. but, at a time like this?! why now?!

**"why are you here?!" **Jack shouted while pointing his staff to Pitch.. ready for an attack..

**"no need to shout.. i'm already at your side you know.. well, i'm always at your side.." **Pitch answered.

**"shut up! i don't want to hear all your lies!" **Jack dropped his staff and covered his ears by his two hands..

**"don't worry, Jack.. the day your _dark side _awakens, you will sleep.. you don't have to think of anything anymore.. Just wait, and it'll be finished... _tomorrow.._"** Then, Pitch disappeared with his shadow.. Jack was so worried.. what if Pitch will succeed?! what might happen to him?! to everyone?! he flew as fast as he can to go to where Liza is.. But, when he had landed there, he saw Liza unconscious on the ground... **"Liza!" **Jack shouted.. he run very fast and looked at Liza with a scared face.. he tried to wake her up.. **"Liza! Liza! come on, stay with me! COME ON!"** he shouted and shouted.. but, she won't wake up.. And suddenly...

**"so.. you must be Jack Frost.." **The mystery woman appeared again..

**"who are you?" **Jack asked.

**"well, i'm just a woman who can wake that girl up.." **Jack was shocked.. his eyes widened.. But who can that woman be?

**"really?! then, why aren't you waking her up now?!" **Jack shouted.

**"okay, okay, fine.. no need to rush.. Oh! I almost forgot! Before i wake her up, you must agree to a deal with me and Pitch.."**

**"wa- wait.. WHAT?!" **Jack shouted.. he really hates blackmail..

**"if you don't want, then.. i should go now.. Let's just leave that girl behind.." **The woman was about to go, but Jack stopped her. **"Okay.. i'll do anything you want. Just do it." **he said..

* * *

**"so, did it go well?" **Pitch asked with excitement.. waiting for her answer that is good news.. well, he hopes..

**"yes.. and he's sleeping right now.. don't disturb him.. he needs to be ready for tomorrow.. he really SHOULD ****be ready.." **The woman said emphasizing the word "should" .. and she smiled..

**"okay.. but, what about the girl?" **Pitch asked..

**"we should not let her use her powers to Jack.. it'll ruin everything.." **The woman answered.. Then, both of them looked at the two cages.. where Tooth and Liza is.. but.. who are they talking about? who is "the girl" they're talking about earlier?

* * *

**"are you excited?" **the dark side talked to him..

**"i don't know.. should i feel that way?" **he answered..

**"well, you should! this day will be our best day!" **The dark side shouted..

_**"i really hope."**_the boy whispered to himself..

* * *

**well! this is how it ends for this chapter! :D**

**i hope you understand it...**

**oh! and _'the boy'_** **that was said earlier, it was Jack...**

**guys, i'm so sorry if it took so long for me to post this chapter..**

**im just so busy this days..**

**don't worry .. i'll make it up to you someday.. well, i hope.. :))**

**bye, guys!**

**i'm going to sleep already!**

**tomorrow's our school! :D**

**and i don't want to be late! "again".. =_=**

**10:55 pm in the evening...**

**bye! :D**

**~logging out.. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi, guyz..**

**I think snowywings17 had already explained it all to you..**

**we all thought that it's going to take 1 month for me to upload the new chapters..**

**but, i was wrong...**

**this day, I finally made a confidence on myself to solve the problem..**

**that's why, i'm not grounded anymore! yey! more chapters!**

**to CzarAndrew... **

**_"hi! I'm so sorry for the mistakes.. it's just like everyday I upload the new chapter, my sister always come and interrupt me.. -_- that's why, i cannot really correct my mistakes.. my sister wants me to stop and she wants to be the next person surfing the internet.. that's why sometimes, I'm always in a hurry.. but, don't worry.. i'll make sure to lessen my mistakes.. ;) correct me if i'm wrong, okay?"_**

**also to all of you guys..**

**correct me if i'm wrong, okay?**

**thankz! ;)**

**thankz also to snowywings17 for helping me explain everything... ;)**

**so, here's the chapter 7 !**

* * *

Tooth waked up inside a big cage.. She stretched her hands to- wait.. why is she inside a big cage?!

**"w-why am I here?!" **she shouted..

**"Finally.. you're awake . I'm waiting for you to be awake you know.. come on, we gotta plan something to rescue Jack.." **Liza interrupt.. Tooth made a confused face.. _"who is that girl? And.. who is.. Jack?" _she thought to herself... Liza got confused too because Tooth was silent.. **"Uhh.. Hello? Are you still there? Or am I talking to the air? Tooth, come on.. let's- " **she was cut when Tooth asked..

**"Tooth? Is that my name? And who are you? And.. Jack?"**

**"Woah! Stop that.. Stop screwing around with me, Tooth.. Your joke isn't funny.." **Liza said...

**"I'm not joking.." **Tooth said...

* * *

**"Wait.. Mate, we've looked everywhere and no one's here... There's no sign of 'em.." **Bunny interrupt North from searching..

**"Where could they've gone?! Do you have any idea, Bunny?" **North asked..

**"Maybe, we should look to another place.." **Bunny suggested..

**"And where should we start?" **North asked...

**"I knew it! Pitch was here!" **Bunny shouted.. North was shocked and looked at what Bunny was holding into his hand...

**"A note?" **North asked...

* * *

**"You left a note there?! Why'd you do that?!" **Pitch shouted very angrily..

**"Don't worry.. It's just a part of my plan! A trap... and once they're in the trap, they won't get out that easily.."** The woman said happily..

**"And.. how are you so sure that they're going to fall to that trap of yours?!" **Pitch asked.. The woman did not answer the question, but .. she just laughed..

Suddenly, he was awaked..

_(he=Jack)_

**"Why is it so noisy? And.. who are you?" **He asked.. while rubbing his eyes..

**"Oh, you're awake.. I'm Graziella and this is Pitch." **She answered.

**"Uhh.. Do i know the two of you?" **he asked again..

**"Yes, you do,, wait a minute, you mean you don't remember us? Even your name?" **Pitch asked.. well, actually.. he's just pretending to be not knowing anything..=_=

Because of that question, he just realized that he didn't really know his name! Graziella went near him and hugged him as if she was her mother.. but, the truth is.. she wants him to think of that way.. well, it's still part of her plan..

**"Oh, don't worry.. We'll tell you everything that you want to know.." **Graziella said..

* * *

Meanwhile, to Liza and Tooth...

Liza has finished to explain everything to Tooth..

**"So... I'm a guardian, huh... how 'bout you?" **Tooth asked..

**"why'd you ask?" **Liza said..

**"I'm the one who's asking questions here... now, answer me.." **Tooth said..

**"or what?" **Liza continued..

**"nothing.." **Tooth answered..

Liza just made a poker face to her and stopped talking.. after 1 minute, she sighed.. **"do you remember everything now?" **she asked..

**"Actually, I don't have any clue of what's happening here.. I still don't remember!" **Tooth answered..

Liza made a very big sigh and did not face her anymore..

She's so desperate for Tooth to remember everything.. but, yet... she don't know why...

suddenly, they've heard footsteps... the footsteps become nearer and nearer.. they both pretended they're asleep.. but..

**"HEY! WAKE UP ALREADY!" **he shouted while hitting the big metal cages that causes very annoying sound that can destroy their eardrum.. he had black hair and black eyes...

**"Shut up! Can't you see we're sleeping?!" **Tooth shouted...

**"You? Sleeping? Ha! You're lying... It's so obvious you two are just pretending.." **he answered... while flying and swaying his staff...

**"Wow! You can fly?!" **Tooth was so amazed at what she saw... her eyes sparkled and made a very big smile..

**"Duh! You can fly too, you know.. you have wings!" **he pointed his staff to her wings... she widened her eyes.. _"of course! why did I forgot about that?!" _Tooth thought to herself..

**"J- Jack.. what happened to.. you?" **Liza asked with a concerned face..

**"Uhh.. nothing? what are you talking ab- wait.. you.. know me?!" **he shouted and went nearer to Liza..

**"Of course, I know you.. wait.. are you saying that you don't know me?!" **Liza shouted...

Jack was about to answer when Pitch and Graziella appeared...

**"Stop mumbling! We still have to do many things! Come on!" **Pitch shouted...

Jack went nearer to them and did not face back at Liza and Tooth...

**"Why are you with them, Jack?" **Liza questioned...

Jack did not face her... he didn't even answer her question... he just flew away together with Pitch and Graziella... Liza was confused of what's happening... she don't understand.. what happened to Jack? why did his appearance changed? how did his eyes and hair turned into black?! Wasn't his hair supposed to be white?! And his eyes supposed to be blue?! What did really happen when she and Tooth was unconscious?!

_"Am I the reason Jack became like this?!" _Liza thought to herself... she is clueless.. she really doesn't have any idea... would Jack still come back as what he really is?!

**"Hey! Liza! Hey! You there?!" **Liza was stopped from thinking when Tooth shouted at her ears...

**"You don't have to do that! Ugghh ! My eardrum is like exploding..." **Liza said..

**"Duhh.. It's your fault.. I'm calling you many times already and you still did not pay attention.. you were staring at somewhere.. but, I don't know where... so, to let you stopped thinking of anything.. I screamed very loud at your ears.." **Tooth explained...

_"Am I that long thinking for her to shout at my ears?!" _She thought to herself...

**"So... what did you said earlier?" **Liza asked...

**"Are we still going to stay here? or we're leaving now? as-in _now_.." **Tooth asked...

**"We're leaving.. we're going to North's place.." **Liza answered...

* * *

**So.. did you like it, guyz?! :D  
**

**well, i hope you do.. ^_^**

**don't worry snowywings17, there is one chapter where Tooth and Jack have a moment.. ;)  
**

**but, it's still...**

**S-E-C-R-E-T... :PP**

**~peace.. ^_^ **V

**~no fightzz... ^_^ **V


	8. Chapter 8

_**hi, guyz!**_

_**i miss ya all !**_

_**haha! xD**_

_**by the way,**_

_**there will be a changed to the woman's name (**_**Graziella**_**) ..**_

_**it will be changed into **_**Gothel**_** .. okay?**_

_**peace, guyz...**_

_**i'm sorry for the mistake i've made.. :((**_

_**~no fytzzz...**_

_**~i h8 fytzz...**_

_**tnx for all the reviews guyz! :D**_

_**tnx for the 16 reviews!**_

_**i love ya all!**_

_**mwaa, mwaa, chup, chup ! xD  
ahaha! xD peace.. **__^_^ V_

**_so, here's the chapter 8 ! hope ya all we'll enjoy !_**

**_just ignore the wrong grammars.. ahaha! xD_**

**_i'm still new here, you know..._**

**_i'm a beginner.._**

**_i only speak 'Bisaya' in our country, that's why i'm not so good at English.. -_-_**

**_so, please.. bare with the wrong grammars... xD_**

**_i'm learning to correct the grammars, okay? :))_**

**_peace.. _**_^_^ V_

* * *

**"Tooth ! You're back !" **North shouted.. then, he suddenly saw Liza coming too.. **"And Liza.. too?" **he added with a confused face..

_**"Uhh.. Liza, who's that old man over there?" **_Tooth whispered at to Liza's ears.. Of course, North and Sandy can't hear it.. But, Bunny can.. that's why, after he heard what Tooth whispered, he burst out to laugh..

North and Sandman was confused. Sandy made a big question mark that is made of sand above him.

**"Uhh.. why are you laughing, Bunny?" **North asked.

**"Tooth just called you an _old man_ right now... Ahahaha! Nice one, Tooth.." **Bunny said and then, burst out to laugh again.. North and Sandy was shocked of what Bunny just said right now..

**"Hey! How'd you know that?!" **Tooth shouted and pointed at Bunny..

**"It's easy.. because I'm a bunny.. and bunnies have a special ears that you don't have..." **Bunny answered..

**"Y- You're a bunny?! But, I just thought earlier that you're a... KANGAROO.." **She insulted... which caused Bunny to be mad..

**"I'm not a kangaroo.. I'm a bunny... The Easter Bunny.." **he said with a mad face...

**"And then?!" **Tooth added.

**"Wait! We're not here to fight! We're here to tell you something very important.. uhh.. well, since Tooth don't remember anything, I think I'm the only one who had something important to say.." **Liza interrupt..

Bunny, Sandy and North were shocked when they've heard that Tooth don't remember anything...

_"so, that's why Tooth is acting like this?!" _all of them thought that to themselves.. it took a moment when they realized what Liza just said...

**"Tooth don't remember anything?!" **Bunny shouted...

**"When? How? Why?!" **North asked... Sandy made some sand pictures above him with a confused face...

**"Hey! Don't ask me that! I don't even know why, when and how! Just ask her when her memories would come back.. _If it really would_.." **Liza said while rolling her eyes..

**"Well, well, well.. Look who are here.. All of you together in a place..Haha..The plan succeeded Gothel.." **All of them were shocked of that voice.. The owner of that voice is only Jack.. they looked at where that voice is, and his there above.. they all looked at him.. He seemed different.. changed... His eyes and hair are black.. His eyes aren't blue anymore.. Even his hair isn't white! Sandy, North and Bunny were confused and concerned...

**"Jack? Is that.. you? What happened to you, mate?" **Bunny asked.

**"Why do you all asked the same questions to me?! Like.. HELLO! We're not close! We don't even know each other!" **Jack shouted with a mad face... he is irritated because of all their questions are the same.. -_-

**"You're wrong. We're friends, Jack.. and you're a guardian.." **Liza interrupt.. Jack was speechless.. he don't know what to say.. **"Gothel! Come out, now! I know you're here!" **Liza shouted with anger.

**"Who's Gothel?" **Tooth asked.

**"She's my stepmother.. She's a dark witch.. you can never trust her.." **Liza answered.

**"It's nice to see you again, flower.." **Gothel appeared from the shadows.. and looked at all of them..

**"What did you do to Jack?!" **Liza shouted..

**"Stop the conversation! Let's fight!" **Pitch shouted.. then, many shadows appeared and started to attack... The guardians defend themselves and tried to stay away from the shadows.. North used his two swords.. Bunny used his boomerangs, while Sandy used his sand to destroy the shadows.. but, the shadows keep on coming

**"Jack! You need to wake up! Before it's too late! I can help you!" **Liza shouted. She hold her brown hair and pulled it out.. After that, a long gold hair appeared... So, her short brown hair before was just a wig?!

**"So.. it really wasn't cut, right?" **Gothel said..

**"Yes.. It's just a wig.. I pretended because I don't want you to use my power anymore.." **Liza explained.. Jack was surprised.. even the guardians were surprised.. That girl had a very long gold hair that he have never seen before..

**"Whoa! Liza! Your hair! It's so long!" **Tooth shouted with amazement.. When, suddenly.. a shadow drag her along with the other guardians, except Sandy...

**"This is my second chance.. Now, I can kill you again!" **Pitch said. He made an arrow made of his black shadow and targeted Sandy.. Tooth has escaped from the shadow and fly as fast as she can to block the arrow.. Pitch failed when Tooth successfully catches it with her own body.. She was the one who got hit by the arrow..

**"TOOTH!" **Bunny shouted. He keeps on letting himself be free from the shadow, but it won't work.. He can't do anything while Tooth and Sandy was in danger...

Jack gasped.. He did not notice that he had dropped his staff.. He was looking at Tooth.. Looking at her eyes.. Looking at her death...

_"Is that Tooth?"_

_"No! Don't wake up! Just keep on sleeping! Ignore it!"_

_"NO!"_

**"TOOTH!" **Jack screamed and flew towards them... He holds Tooth's hand and try to wake her up.. **"Tooth.. please.. please.. don't go.. please... stay..." **Tears began to fall from Jack's eyes... **"Please.. Tooth.. wake up.. I need you!" **Jack shouted.. Tooth opened her eyes and touched Jack's face...

**"I'm so- rry.." **Then, her eyes closed again.. her hand fall.. she's not breathing anymore... she is dead...

_"DEAD?!"_

_"DIE?!"_

_"WHY?!"_

**"Tooth?.. Tooth?.. Tooth! Wake up! TOOTH!" **he shouted.. he keeps on waking her up.. but, her eyes won't open.. she won't even breathe..

IS THIS THE END FOR TOOTH?

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter guyz, if you hate this..**

**I even hate myself for doing this to Tooth..**

**Please don't kill me..**

**Just wait for the next chapter..**

**You will be more shocked...**

**Please don't be disappointed..**

**This story is still not done yet, okay?**

**~peace..**

**~no fytzzz...**

**~i hate fytzz...**

**~Jessy35**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**_hi guyzz.._**  
**_sorry for the late chapter.._**  
**_i'm just busy practicing for our interpretative dance performance..._**  
**_i'm really, really sorry guyzz.._**  
**_please don't get disappointed.. :((_**  
**_i think you'll like this chapter because Toothiana is alive! And she remembered everything now!_**  
**_Also..._**  
**_This chapter is a moment for Tooth and Bunny !_**

**_It's finally done!_**  
**_I've done typing this!_**  
**_ahaha! xD _**  
**_peace..._**  
**_~no fytzz.._**

**_so... here's the chapter 9 !_**

* * *

**_TOOTH'S P.O.V (Point Of View)_**

I thought I'm going to die.

But... When I opened my eyes,

Nothing has changed...

I'm still me... I'm still Toothiana !

That's right! I remember now! I'm Toothiana !

A tooth fairy! A guardian!

**"Tooth, you okay?"** North asked me with a sad face...

**"Yes, I'm fine.."** I answered and tried to get up from the bed.. I saw all their faces looking at me concernly..

**"Uhh.. What's the problem?"** I asked..

**"Tooth.. do you- "** I cut what North is trying to say and said..

**"Don't worry, guys.. I already remember.. There's nothing to worry about..."**

**"You... remember?"** Bunny asked.. I smiled at him and nod...

**"That's good news, Tooth.. But, there's still a problem.."** Bunny said with a... sad face?

**"Why? What's the problem?"** I asked and scratch my head.. It feels like hair.. not feathers.. Wait.. Is this.. HAIR?! I have hair?! **"North! Bunny! Sandy! Look! I have hair!"** I shouted with joy.. wait.. I.. have.. hair? But.. No.. It's impossible.. It can't be! I ran as fast as I can to the mirror and I saw myself as a... human? I still have feathers on my body and my wings.. but.. I have hair?! I don't want to become a human! NO! Not now! Tears began to fall from my eyes.. **"This can't be.. It's just a dream! And when I woke up, everything will be back to normal."** I said to myself.. I was happy at first.. But then, I realized that I don't want this...

**"Tooth.. Calm down, we're gonna find a way to get yourself back to normal.."** Bunny said and went near me..

**"What did really happened?! And.."** I suddenly realized.. Jack was nowhere to be found.. **"Where's Jack?"** I added..They avoid to look at me in the eyes.. Wait.. Is there something wrong?! Why are they acting like this?!

**"Answer me!"** I shouted..

**"I'm sorry, Tooth.."** Bunny said with a sad expression on his face..

No... No, no, no, no, no... This can't be...

He's not dead, right?

**_END OF TOOTH'S P.O.V_**

* * *

**"Well.. I think he really is dead.."** Gothel said..

**"He ruined our plan.."** Pitch said angrily...

**"What will we do now?"** Gothel asked..

**"Plan.. We need another plan.."** Pitch answered...

**"I think I have a plan.."** Gothel said with a smile on her face..

* * *

**"Bunny.. Is he really dead?"** Tooth asked while crying..

**"Yes, Tooth.. He's dead.."** Bunny answered..

**"Am I the reason of his death?"** Tooth asked again..

**"No! Tooth I can assure you that you're not the reason of his death!"** Bunny shouted..  
Tooth just remained silent... Crying.. Waiting for a miracle.. For Jack to come back...

**"Don't worry, Tooth.. We're all here for you.. You can always cry on our shoulder.."** Bunny said and smiled weakly... Tooth knows that Bunny just wants to comfort her.. But for now, she wants to be alone..

**"I should go to my palace now.. I still have job to do."** She said.. Bunny hold her left hand tightly...

**"Tooth... sorry.."** Bunny said..

Tooth don't know what to answer.. She just flew away and stopped crying.. She wants to be more stronger.. More stronger to ease the pain...

_**"Don't worry, Tooth.. I'm still alive."**_ A voice came into her ears... It felt like the wind is talking to her.. But... she thought that it's impossible... Because that voice is Jack's voice.. 'Could it be, Jack?' She thought to herself..

* * *

**"Wind.. Please send this message to Tooth."** Jack said.

_**"Don't worry, Tooth.. I'm still alive."**_ He whispered and the wind did as what he orders.. The wind delivered it..

**"Thanks for the help, wind.. I'm gonna miss them.."**

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**sad to say...**_

_**but, we did not win in the interpretative dance.. :((**_

_**that's why I can't really focus on this chapter.. :((**_

_**but, I'm going to join the chess competition! yey! :D**_

_**hope i'm going to be qualified for the try outs.. :-/**_

_**I'm so sorry for the grammars or spellings.. :((**_

_**here's the chapter 10.. :((**_

_**hope you all enjoy.. **_

* * *

Tooth felt happy.. After hearing that voice, she is finally so sure that Jack is alive.. But, when she landed to a place.. it's a town.. She was supposed to be back at North's place! She was supposed to be informing them about Jack! But, why did her wings and the wind brought her here at an unknown town?!

**"Why am I here?" **She asked herself.. Suddenly, she felt very different.. It's like something was wrong.. she looked at her hands and gasped. Her eyes widened. **"Where are my feathers?!" **

* * *

Meanwhile, in a palace... where there is a Little Princess named Emma... and her brother named Jackson... with their friend named Liza..

**"Hey Jackson! Where do you think you're going?!" **Liza shouted while pointing at Jack who's trying to sneak out in the middle of the night...

**"Uhh.. I don't know? I just want to breathe fresh air.." **he answered while combing his hair by his fingers...

**"Really? Well, I'm sorry but you're supposed to be in your room now." **Liza commanded.

**"But, why? I'm already old enough you know.. And you're much younger than me.." **Jack said and pointed at Liza.. Liza pouted and tied her hair to Jack's body and grabbed him to his room...

**"Hey, hey! You don't have to tie your hair to me!" **Jack shouted while struggling to get out of Liza's very long hair..

**"Apologize first." **Liza said..

**"What?! But... I haven't said anything wrong!" **Jack shouted...

Liza did not answer and free him when they have reached into his room... **"Let me say this straight, Jackson... Even if I'm younger than you, I'm still more mature than you." **Liza said and pointed at him... Jack just rolled his eyes.. **"Duh... You're getting mad at nonsense things.." **Jack said..

**"Nonsense?! Nonsense?! Excuse me, it's not nonsense..." **Liza said..

**"Alright, alright.. Now, go... I'm going to sleep.." **Jack pulled her out and closed the door...

_**"Haha... Well, well... Jack still didn't notice that I'm really not Liza... I'm Gothel..." **_She laughed silently preventing for Jack to hear it... Suddenly, a little girl walked towards her, and it was Jack's sister... well, in case you haven't known, Jack's sister was revived by the power of Gothel being a witch... Jack still don't know it, even Emma, his sister don't know she's already dead for how many years.. This time, Gothel was disguised as Liza... How'd she do that? Simply.. It's because she's a witch.. Nothing's impossible to her..

**"Emma, Why aren't you sleeping?" **She asked.

**"I can't sleep... I don't want to have nightmares.." **Emma answered. Gothel(disguised as Liza) laughed silently and patted Emma's head.. **"Do you want me to sing for you?" **She said..

**"Yes! Yes! Yes!" **Emma shouted with joy and jumped.. **"Is my brother sleeping already?" **she asked..

**"Yes. So, let's go to your room now." **She hold Emma's right hand and they both walked away...

* * *

Meanwhile, at Tooth...

She's now wearing a green dress and a yellow jacket.. she don't know where will she be sleeping yet.. she just stole that dress and jacket from a house. Well, she don't have any choice 'cuz she don't have anything to wear.. She was really surprised when her feathers and wings disappeared and she got naked. She panicked at first but in the end, she managed to find a way where to find clothes... She continued to walk.. She saw the people were so cheerful, and are dressed occasionally.. All of them were going somewhere and she got interested.. She walked behind the two man having a conversation to each other..

_**"Has the Princess found her long lost brother?"**_The man on the right side asked..

_**"Didn't you hear the news? Her brother was found! And was now living inside the palace!"**_The man on the left side answered... Tooth walked between them.. **"Uhh.. excuse me, can I ask something? What's the name of the Princess and her brother?" **Tooth asked. She really is very curious.. But, she don't know why.. She just feels like she gotta know...

**"Princess Emma.. We don't know yet what's the name of her brother, but I think they'll introduce him to us this day... Because this day is the Princess' birthday.." **The man on left answered and they walked away from Tooth..

Tooth has become more curious now... Will she go at where all the people are heading? or not?

* * *

**"Jackson, are you ready?" **she asked...

**"Please.. 'Jack' is fine.." **he exclaimed... he really doesn't feel comfortable when someone calls him 'Jackson' ..

**"Okay.. umm.. Jack, you ready?" **she asked again...

**"Yeah." **he answered.

**"Emma! Happy birthday!" **Gothel(disguised as Liza) shouted and hugged Emma..

**"Thank you very much!" **Emma shouted with joy..

**"Happy Birthday, Emma.." **Jack greeted with a smile on his face..

**"Thanks, Jack." **Emma answered with a big smile and hugged Jack very tight. **"I'm very happy because my brother is here with me celebrating my birthday." **Emma added.

**"Don't worry, Emma.. We will never be apart from each other again, I promise." **Jack said and hugged Emma back.

**"So... Shall we go now?" **Gothel(disguised as Liza) interrupt.

Jack and Emma just smiled at her and went to the place where the people are waiting for them now...

* * *

Tooth was so amazed to the place.. This is the 1st time she has seen this... The people have a lanterns on their hands... with a sun on it's center design...

**"Hey! Why don't you have any lantern?" **A man with a brown hair asked ... he have 2 lanterns in his hands...

**"Umm.. I don't have any money.." **Tooth answered..

**"Oh, well.. you can have this other one in my left hand." **He offered.. and Tooth grabbed it.. she smiled.. **"Thanks... by the way, I'm Toothiana." **

**"It's nice to meet you, Toothiana. My name is Hiccup." **They both smiled at each other.. **"Oh! I forgot! I gotta go now, Toothiana. Bye!" **Hiccup waved his left hand and ran away... Tooth was left behind.. And she continued to wander .. Until, someone bumped her..

BLAAG!

**"I- I'm sorry.." **The little girl apologized nervously.. Tooth smiled and patted the little girl's head.. **"It's okay, I'm not mad. My name's Toothiana, what's yours?" **Tooth asked.

The little girl looked at Tooth's violet eyes and answered. **"My name is Emma." **Tooth was shocked. _'Emma?! Isn't that's the name of the Princess?! Oh my goodness...'_ **"Y- You're the Princess?! I'm so sorry I didn't notice it all this time, Your Highness.." **Tooth said and bowed at the Little Princess...**  
**

The Little Princess smiled. **"It's okay, I'm not mad.. You may now stand up.." **The Little Princess said while still smiling at her.. Tooth did what the Little Princess said and avoided to look at her..

**"Can you help me? I'm lost. I don't know where my brother is.." **The Little Princess said with a sad face.. Tooth looked at her.. **"Why are you lost?" **Tooth asked.

**"Well.. umm.. Liza was supposed to lead me and my brother to the place where the people are waiting for us, but... I got separated.. because I.. I saw a bird.. and I was attracted to it and followed it.. When I looked back, Liza and my brother was not there anymore.. I was lost." **The Little Princess explained.

_'Wait.. did the Princess just said the name "Liza"? So that means.. She's here! She can help me!'_ Tooth said to herself.. **"Umm.. Princess.. May I ask you? Who's Liza to you?" **She asked.

**"Well.. She's my sister.. But, not in the blood.. We just treat each other as sisters.. And also she's a friend of my brother that's why she can be trusted.. Why'd you ask? Do you know her?" **The Little Princess got curious why Tooth is asking many questions...

Tooth was about to answer when someone shouted. A boy with a white hair with a blue color on his right eye and a brown color on his left eye run towards them with a girl who had a golden hair that is braided.. **"Emma! You're here! I'm so glad you're fine.." **he hugged The Princess..

**"T- Tooth?" **The girl said...

**"L- Liza? Why are you here?" **Tooth asked..

**"I'm the on who's supposed to ask that." **Liza exclaimed.

**"Uhh.. You two know each other?" **The boy asked.

**"Yes." **Liza answered... Tooth was shocked... _'It's Jack! He's alive! But, why does he have different colors on his eyes?'_ Tooth thought to herself... She walked towards him and hugged him... **"Oh, I'm so glad you're alive, Jack." **she said with a happy face...

**"Umm.. Do I know you?" **He asked. Tooth gasped. She let go of Jack and stepped 2 steps away.. Tears began to fall from her eyes.. She covered her mouth with her right hand ... **"No.. Please.. This can't be.."**

**END OF CHAPTER 10 ... :P**

* * *

_**Well...**_

_**Hope u still love this, guys...**_

_**Please keep on supporting me..**_

_**Please keep on reviewing... **_

_**I'm really, really thankful to all of you...**_

_**Thank u very much! :***_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**~no fytzzzz...**_

_**~Jessy35**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm sorry for the late update, guyzz..**_

_**I've noticed that all of your reviews said that you were confused at chapter 10.. **_

_**Well, I think all of your questions will be solved at the unknown chapter...**_

_**Jack will reveal everything.. But, It's not now, okay?**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guyz! Reviews makes me update more chapters! ;)  
thank u very much! :***_

_**So, here's the chapter 11..**_

_**hope you all enjoy! :D**_

_**Sorry for mistakes... (If there are.. ^_^ ) **_

* * *

Jack hold Emma's hand tighter.. He just left Liza and Tooth there standing.. Emma was wondering if they know each other... And she got more confused when Jack won't face her even Liza.. He would just avoid their eyes.. He's avoiding to look at them...

**"Jack?" **Emma called.. Jack seemed not to hear Emma's voice.. Emma called again.. **"Jack?" **This time, she louder her voice... But, Jack didn't even tried look at her... She struggled her hand out of Jack's hand... Jack looked at Emma.. **"What's wrong?" **Jack asked.

**"I've called you 2 times and you did not even bother to look at me." **Emma answered coldly.. Jack was surprised.. _'She called me? Why didn't I heard her? Maybe, because I was thinking many things earlier...' _Jack thought to himself..

**"Oh.. Sorry, I did not notice it... Sorry.. okay?" **Jack apologized and smiled at Emma... Emma thinks that Jack's smile just now is a fake.. But, she don't know why'd she thought that.. She sighed and smiled. **"Okay. Let's go?" **Emma lead the way and Jack just nod, and followed her..

_"Is it really okay to leave the two of them there?'_ Jack thought... Well, he was talking about Liza and Tooth..

* * *

**_Meanwhile.._**

**"Tooth.. Sorry for Jack's reaction earlier.. Please understand... So, don't cry.." **Liza said to Tooth... while walking towards her..

**"But... I can't stop it.." **Tooth answered.. Liza hold her hands.. **"I can help you... I can erase him from your memories.." **She said.. Tooth was shocked... She don't know what to say.. Why would Liza said this?! Oh, of course.. I almost forgot.. She is not Liza.. She is Gothel, disguised as Liza.. Tooth grab her hands out of Liza's hands.. **"W-What did you just said?" **Tooth exclaimed..

Liza sighed... **"Nothing.. Let's go.." **

**"Go, where?" **Tooth asked..

**"At Emma's birthday party, of course!" **Liza answered cheerfully..

**"Eh? What? Why? I'm not even invited.." **Tooth exclaimed..

**"Yes, you are.. I'm already inviting you!" **Tooth got confused.. _'Why and how did Liza get so cheerful now?' _She thought to herself...

Liza grabbed her right hand and grabbed her to go to Emma's birthday party..

_'I wonder, what is Jack thinking right now.'_ Tooth thought to herself... then, she just have realized what she said.. she blushed and shake her head.. _'What am I thinking?! Tooth, stop it! You're getting weird again!' _She said to herself..

* * *

_**Meanwhile..**_

_**At where Emma and Jack is..**_

**"Jack! Look! The stuff toy over there, is so cute! Let's buy, it!" **Emma said cheerfully.. while pointing the blue stuff toy... Jack just sigh.. **"But, I did not brought my money with us, let's just buy it some other time.." **He said.. Emma pouted.. **"Okay.." **She answered...

**FASTFORWARD**

Liza made a speech in front of everyone and made cheers for the Princess... All of them greeted at her and she thank all of them.. And after a minute.. They introduced Jack to all of the people as the brother of the Princess... Jack felt so uncomfortable being treated as a prince... He's not really used to it... Jack walked away from them and sit beside the tree...

**"Are.. you okay?"** Tooth asked... Jack was a little shock.. he did not notice her following him..

**"Why are you following me?" **He asked...

**"W- What?! Of course, not... I- I just saw you earlier, okay?" **Tooth explained stutteringly... Jack looked at her... and sighed.. **"Why are you so feeling _close _to me? I don't even know you.."** Jack said very coldly... Tooth was shocked.. She looked away and avoid Jack's eyes..

**"I want you back." **She said and run away... Tears are falling from her eyes while running... _'Why is he like that?! Why is he always hurting my feelings?!'_ She thought to herself...

* * *

The party's over.. All the people have gone back to their houses...

Liza wandered around.. finding Jack.. until, Emma run towards her... **"Liza... Does Jack and Toothiana know each other?" **She asked..

**"Why are you asking that? Who told you?" **Liza exclaimed...

**"No one.. I just heard what Toothiana and Jack are talking about.." **Emma answered..

**"I'll explain everything at the castle.. Let's go.." **Liza hold Emma's left hand and they together walked away to the castle..

* * *

**"Liza, is everything fine?" **Tooth asked..

**"Yes. I have explained everything to Emma..." **Liza answered..

**"What about... Jack?" **She asked again..

**"Well, I'm giving you this opportunity to have a moment with him.. I know it's been awhile since the two of you talk to each other alone.." **Liza answered.. Tooth smiled and hugged Liza very tightly.. **"Thank you." **Tooth said then she went to Jack's room..

* * *

_**Sorry for the boring chapter, guyzz...**_

_**I'm in a hurry now...**_

_**bye! :D  
**_

_**I'll definitely make the next chapter more lively...**_

_**Tnx.. :))**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**"How did it go?"** Pitch suddenly appeared..

**"It did well... Everything is happening according to our plan.." She answered... "How's Liza? Is she awake?"** Gothel asked...

**"No. She's still not awake."** Pitch answered...

**"Good."** She exclaimed... and smiled...

Pitch disappeared from his shadow and Gothel walked away...

* * *

Tooth knocked on the door...

**"Who's there?"** Jack asked.

**"It's Tooth..."** Toothiana answered with sadness on her voice... She's expecting for a response but... She was just answered by silence... She sighed... **"May I come in?"** she asked. But, still no response at all! She opened the door and looked for Jack inside.. She saw him sitting in the bed.. **"Are... you okay?"** she asked concernedly.. Jack looked at her and did not answer.. He, then, looked away from her.. Tooth pouted. **"Hello? Are you there? Or am I talking to the bed?"** She said.. She was slightly getting angry at Jack..

**"Sorry, but I don't talk to strangers.."** Jack said very _coldly_.. But, still.. he's not facing Tooth.. Tooth felt _pain_ on her chest.. It's like her heart is going to explode because of the pain she's feeling right now.. She's hurt of those words Jack just said to her... Of all the words, why does it have to be _'stranger'_?

**"Jack.. please.. don't do this... It hurts.. Please tell me, you're lying.. Please tell me that you really know me.. Please.."** Tooth keep begging at Jack.. Her face was filled with tears from her eyes.. She can't stop crying... She can't stop herself... Jack stand up and faced her..

**"I- I don't... I don't have a choice.. I need to pretend that I don't know you.."** Jack said so straight to the point... Tooth was shocked... She don't understand what Jack meant to say..

_'What is he talking about? Why does he have to pretend? Wait. PRETEND?!'_ It take a moment for Tooth to realized.. realized that Jack was just pretending...

**"Pr- Pretend?!"** She shouted.. She don't know what to feel... It's either to be happy or to be angry.. Happy, because Jack really knows her and she don't have to be hurt anymore... And to be angry, because all this time, Jack was lying to her.. Jack was playing with her feelings.. Jack doesn't trust her..

**"I- I can explain.."** Jack exclaimed..

Tooth frowned.. **"Explain?"** She said coldly.. Jack was stopped at what Tooth just said right now.. He's afraid that Tooth might get angry at him.. and he don't want that..

**"What are you going to explain to me, huh? ****_'Lies_****'? Are you going to fool me again with your lies? Are you going to play with my feelings?!"** Tooth said very, very coldly... Jack took two steps away... He sighed... **"I'm sorry... But, I don't know if you're going to believe me.."** Jack said sadly...

**"And when did I..."** Tooth stopped.. She sighed and continued.. **"You know, I've always believed in you.. So, why are you saying that I might not believe you?"** Jack was surprised... He smiled.. and walked near to her..

**"Just give me one day and I'll explain everything to you.. I'll tell you everything.. I'll tell you the truths.. Just please.. give me one day.."** Jack said.. Tooth smiled and hugged him.. Then, she let go.. **"Just one day, okay?"** She asked.. Jack nodded and smiled... Tooth smiled back at him...

* * *

**"Where am I"** Liza was awaken at a dark place... Even if she looks everywhere, she still won't see anything...

It gives her a clue that Gothel and Pitch were the ones who were behind this...

**"So, you're awake."** Liza saw herself walking near to her... She was confused.. Who is this girl that looks like her?!

**"Who are you?"** Liza asked...

**"Oh! Ahaha.. My name is Gothel.. I'm just pretending to be you.."** Liza was shocked... _'How did she make herself appearance the same as me?!'_ She thought to herself...

**"You! Stop this already! Your plans are not going to success just like the last time!"** Liza shouted... But, Gothel just laughed at her...

**"You're wrong, my flower... My plans are going good! Just like what I planned.."** Gothel smiled...

Liza frowned at her..

**"Stop using my appearance to talk to me, I'm getting irritated.."** Liza exclaimed...

Gothel sighed... **"Well, it's time.. I need to get back, or else.. they might question me.. bye, my flower.." **Then, she walked away and disappeared from the shadow...

Liza was left again _alone _in the dark room.. very, very dark...

**"Jack.. I'm scared."**

**END OF CHAPTER 12..**

* * *

**_It's all for this day, guys.. :))_**

**_hope u all got more interested.. ahihi.. xD_**

**_by the way, i'm so sorry for the late update at the chapter 11.._**

**_My schedules increased... and the next day, It increased again, that's why I'm so busy.._**

**_I'm really, really sorry... Don't worry, I'll try to update after school.. ;)_**

**_Thanks 4 all ur support! :))_**

**_~jessy35_**


	13. Chapter 13

**I made this earlier to update this today...**

**I really forgot where did I put my story notebook, that's why I changed it...**

**Sorry...**

**I will be busy for tomorrow because of another schedules.. -_-**

**Well, here's the Chapter 13..! Hope you like it..! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**"Jack, I'm scared."**

A voice suddenly appeared into Jack's ears...

Jack was shocked and in the same time, confused...

_'Who was that just now? It's like Liza's voice... But, it can't be her... Because she's here with me...'_ Jack thought...

**"Jack? Are you okay?"** Liza asked concernedly...

Jack smiled. **"Yes."** He answered...

_'Maybe, I'm just hungry... I should forget about that.'_ He thought to himself...

**"What do you want for breakfast?"** Liza asked while holding the frying pan...

**"Umm... Let's see... Umm..."** Jack's thinking for a breakfast... And suddenly a maid went near them...

**"Oh! Your Highness, you must be hungry, I will cook a breakfast for you..."** The maid walked fast at the kitchen and she's preparing for the foods...

While, she's being busy... Liza went near Jack...

**"Guess you have a maid now, huh..."** She said...

**"Tch. I'm not comfortable..."** Jack said while pouting...

**"Well, you better be... Coz, she's going to serve you for the rest of your life... you're a Prince, now... Remember?"** She exclaimed...

**"But..."** He sighed... And he closed his eyes...

**"But what?"** Liza asked.

**"Nothing."** Jack answered and walked away...

_"There's something that is wrong here... Does he know everything? Duh... Maybe, not. But, I have to make sure..." _She whispered...

* * *

Tooth wandered around the palace, but she can't see Jack... She's worrying... Jack promised her yesterday, that he will tell her everything, but... Why isn't he showing?

_'Where could he have gone to?' _She asked herself... Tooth went to the forest...

She's thinking that Jack may be there...

_'Wait. Of the entire place, why do I have to think the forest?!' _She asked herself... Thinking that she's some kind of stupid...

She was about to walk away until she heard a _voice.._.

**"Is anyone there? Hello? Please! Help me! My friend's in danger! I need to help him, before something happens to him! Please! I beg you!"**

Tooth got confused... _'Isn't that Liza's voice?' _She said to herself... She got interested and went near to the place where the voice is... She found a very tall tower and it doesn't have a door... It only had one big window up to the tower... Tooth got amazed... This is the first time she saw a tall tower like this...

She shouted to know if anyone's inside there... **"HELLO?! ANYBODY THERE?!"**

After she shouted, a moment of silence filled the air... And no one answered... _'Well, maybe... I went to the wrong place...' _She thought to herself... And was about to go away when... **"Tooth! Is that you?!" **A girl's voice shouted her name... Tooth stopped walking and looked at the highest part of the tower... She stared it for a little longer... and thought... _'How am I going to climb that?!'_

She keeps on looking for a secret passage to enter...

And after a few minutes, she found it!

She finally had entered the tower! She runs as fast as she can to go to the highest part of the tower... She don't know why she is so curious, she just feels that way... It's like something is telling her to do it... And when she had gone there... She saw... **NO ONE**... She keeps on wondering around... But, she can't see any person...

She saw a stairs leading up to a room... And she climbed it... When, she has reached it, she saw a very dark room... She grabs the lamp at the side of the wall and lightens it up...

And she saw...

She saw... Liza...

**"Liza?! Why are you here?! You're in the castle, right?" **Tooth asked and went near her...

**"No. I haven't gone there... I'm trapped here, because of Pitch and Gothel... They've planned everything...! Gothel has found a way to copy my appearance! And she's taking that opportunity to do something to Jack! Tooth, we got to go there now! Before Pitch comes back!" **Liza exclaimed panicky... She grabbed Tooth's hand and stopped...

**"Where's the way out?" **Liza asked...

**"Follow me."**

* * *

Jack's at the house of his friend name Hiccup...

Well, Hiccup's the one who found him unconscious at the ground...

**FLASHBACK**

**"Hey, Hiccup! Come on, let's go!" **Astrid shouted...

**"Coming! I just have to throw this tra-" **Hiccup was cut when he saw a boy who's unconscious on the ground... He let go of the trash he's holding and asked for help... **"Guys! Astrid! Come here! Hurry!"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**"It's been awhile since you've visit us, Ja- I mean Prince..." **Hiccup greeted...

**"You don't have t call me '_Prince'_..." **Jack exclaimed...

**"We can't do that... We have to respect the Prince..." **Hiccup replied and bowed...

Jack really feels so uncomfortable... He wants Hiccup and the others to treat him just like an ordinary person... But, they won't do it...

A lot of things really have changed...

Jack saw shoes that are added... It seems like there are others that are added to their house...

**"Do you have other visitors?" **Jack asked...

**"Oh, no... You're mistaken... Their just going to stay here for this day, my Prince..." **Hiccup replied...

Jack sighed... He can't really stop them from calling him _'Prince'_...

**"Can I meet them?" **Jack smiled...

**"Umm... Hey, guys! Can you come here for a little bit?" **Hiccup shouted...

Jack heard footsteps coming near them...

**"What is it, mate?"**

**"What's wrong?"**

Jack widened his eyes...

His seeing a kangaroo... I mean, he's seeing a Bunny and a Big Man who had a long white beard...

**"Jack?!" **The big man shouted...

**"Frost?!" **The Bunny shouted...

Jack's face made a confused face... **"Uhh... Do I know you?" **He asked...

_'Jack... you need to pretend... you have to! It's for their own sake!' _Jack shouted to himself, while still making a _(pretend)_ confused face...

* * *

*evil laugh*

**"Finally, the day we'll get them to one place will soon to happen and we'll proceed to your plan..." **Pitch said...

*evil laugh*

**"Don't be so rush, Pitch... It will soon happen... The thing we'll do is to wait... Wait for it to happen..." **Gothel said happily... and smiled...

* * *

_**So, how was it?**_

_**This is all for this day, okay? :)**_

_**I have a busy schedule tomorrow, bye! ;)**_

_**~Jessy35**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**So, here it is!**_

_**Chapter 14 ! ^_^**_

_**Hope u all like it! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**"Where do you think you're going?"** Pitch suddenly appeared... Tooth gasped because of shock and Liza made a glare at him...

**"You can't stop us."** Liza said seriously...

**"Oh, really? And how are you so sure about that?" **Pitch asked very confidently..

**"We'll use our powers against you..."** Liza answered...

Pitch laughed and pointed at them.. **"If you're so sure then why won't you go ask her?!"**

Liza looked at Tooth directly to her eyes...And Toothiana avoid looking at her...

_'Oh, I forgot.. She's in human form.. Then, that means, she don't have any powers.. Uh-oh.. We're in trouble..'_ Liza thought to herself...

* * *

**"Where are you going?"** Hiccup asked Jack...

Jack opened the door and said.. **"I'm going to go back to the palace... I still have many things to say to my friend, Tooth..."** He ran away as fast as he can to go back... Hiccup didn't say anything... He just looked at Jack's sad eyes earlier...

**"Where is he, mate?"** Bunny asked him...

**"He went back to his home.."** Hiccup replied..

**"You're wrong. This isn't his home.. His home is with us.. His home is where his family lives.. And his family is us.."** North added.. Hiccup still didn't response.. He walked away and went to his bed..._'Should I tell them?'_ He thought to himself...

**"What's wrong with him? He seems very strange.."** North asked.. Bunny did not answer him, but he started to walk... **"Where are you going?"** North said..

**"I'm going to bring him back... The Jack we've known from the whole time.."** Bunny answered very seriously... Then, he walked away... North looked at Sandy... **"What are you doing?"** North asked him, while he's doing something with his gold sand.. Sandy ignored him and continued to do what he's doing... North got confused of what's happening around.. It's getting more complicated for him to solve it...

Until, someone came... **"Guys! Where's Hiccup?! I need all of your help!"** She shouted with a very nervous face... North got confused and went near her.. **"What's wrong, Astrid? Calm down."** He said...

**"No! I can't calm down! Something bad happened to Jack!"** Astrid shouted.. North and Sandy were shocked... Sandy flew away very fast to go where Jack is... **"You go tell it to Hiccup while Me and Sandy are going to run where Jack is.." **North said... Then, he ran as fast as he can... Astrid ran faster and went to Hiccup's room...

**"Hiccup! Jack needs help!"** She shouted...

* * *

**"It's look like it's starting.."** Pitch said happily..

**"What are you talking about?"** Tooth asked...

Pitch looked at her proudly.. **"Your beloved Jack will soon be vanished forever... His time is very near.."** He answered... Tooth gasped... Tears started to fall from her eyes... She had a very bad feeling of what Pitch just said.. Pitch was about to grab Tooth when Liza throw a frying pan into his head... Pitch got mad and looked at her...

**"Don't you dare say that again, or I swear I'll kill you.. He's not going to vanished... Because.. I will heal him.."** Liza said and glared at him... Pitch glared back and suddenly, he smirked and laughed... **"Do you really think you can heal him?! AHAHAHA! Think again! There's no way he can be brought back to life! Because, he made a deal with the DEATH... And no one even him or you can break it!"** He said.. Liza was shocked... She was confused of what Pitch just said.. _'What?! Jack made a deal with the death?! But, why would he do that?!'_ She thought to herself...

**"Well.. I can't waste my time here.. I will let you go... FOR NOW.."** Pitch said and disappeared from the shadow..

* * *

**"Jack!"** North shouted when he saw Jack on the ground... He also saw Sandy beside Jack.. _worrying_ ... North went near at Jack and assist him to stand up.. He saw Jack's eyes that are slowly closing and suddenly opening.. **"Jack, stay with us! Don't sleep now!"** North shouted.. He's thinking that if Jack would go to sleep he might _die_..

Astrid and Hiccup went near them... **"What happened?!"** Hiccup asked...

**"I don't know.. I just saw him on the ground earlier! He was like.. Struggling.."** Astrid said...

**"Struggling?"** Bunny asked...

**"I don't know, okay! I just saw him and went to you to get help.."** Astrid said madly..

All of them assist Jack and went to the palace to get some help...

**"Liza!"** Astrid called Liza when she saw her standing...All of them looked at her... and had a very strange feeling...

**"What's wrong with Jack?"** Liza asked calmly...

**"We don't know yet.. Can you help us?"** Astrid asks...

**"Sorry... I can't do that."** Liza said... All of them were shocked...

_ 'Her voice changed.. Her eyes changed... Her hair changed... Her appearance changed! I- It's Gothel!'_ North said to himself...

**"Gothel..."** Bunny said and glared at her... He stand in front of Jack.. Trying to defend him.. Trying to protect him...

Gothel laughed... **"Things are getting so fun, am I right, Hiccup?"** She said..

**"Yes, ****_Mother_****.."** Hiccup answered...

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

* * *

_**So, how was it?**_

_**Please don't get mad, because I made Hiccup bad here...**_

_**Yeah.. You're right.. I made Gothel, a character of TANGLED, as the mother of Hiccup..**_

_**Please... No fightzz.. peace.. **_

_**~Jessy35**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here's the Chapter 15 !**_

_**I think it's going to be a boring chapter, but I just post it anyway..**_

_**That's how stupid I am.. xD hehe, peace.. No fightzz..**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**"What! Hiccup, did you just said 'Mother'?!"** North asked... He can't believe that their enemy is with them for the whole time...

**"You tricked us, mate."** Bunny said and glared at Hiccup...

**"No, you're wrong... I did not trick you... I just-"**

**"Shut up... You're a liar."** North exclaimed...

**"No! You got it wrong!"** Hiccup shouted with sadness in his eyes... Gothel laughed... And went towards Hiccup... **"Oh, my lovely son... Can't you see? They're not your friends..."** She said... Hiccup avoided looking at all of them... **"S-Sorry..."** He said and disappeared together with Gothel to the shadows...

**"Wait! Hiccup don't go!"** Astrid shouted... But, it was too late... She was confused of what's happening... _'Who's the woman they called 'Gothel' earlier? Is she an enemy?'_ Astrid thought to herself... Tears started to fall from her eyes... **"Why did you let him go?!"** Astrid shouted to Bunny and North...

**"He's an enemy... He's a son of our enemy..."** North replied...

**"And so?! It doesn't matter if he's a son of your enemy! What matters is that he's not a bad person! I know you know that he's a good guy; you're not just accepting the fact that you're wrong! He helped you... He helped Jack on the day he needs help... Even you, he helped you on the day you needs help, too... And... This is all how you're going to pay his kindness?! Aren't you the one who's bad here?!" **Astrid cried... **"He's a good person... A good friend..."** She cried and cried... She can't stop the tears from falling...

Bunny and North ignored... They continued to assist Jack inside the palace... To get some help for Jack...

**"You still don't know everything what's going to know to Jack on New Year's Day."** Astrid said and run away...

Bunny stopped... **"What? What are you talking about?"** Bunny asked and looked at where Liza is standing earlier, but... She's already not there... They continued to walk again...

* * *

**"Mother, why? Why did you do it?"** Hiccup asked...

**"I won't let you have friends like them... They're my enemy! Our enemy my son!"** Gothel shouted...

Hiccup did not respond... He can't stand to talk back to his parent... He loves his mother... Gothel went near him and hugged him tightly... **"Hiccup... Don't worry; I'll make you forget them..."**

* * *

Liza and Tooth has escaped the tower and run as fast as they can to go to the palace... When they have entered, they saw many guards on the door of Jack's room...

**"What's happening?"** Liza asked the other guard...

**"Uhh... The Prince is in a bad condition... We need to guard him here..."** The guard answered... Liza and Tooth opened the door and went in the room... The two of them saw Easter Bunny, North and Sandy sitting right next to the bed where Jack is resting...

**"N-North?"** Tooth whispered... North looked at who it is and he saw Tooth... His eyes widened and his mouth opened... **"Tooth?!"** He shouted and hugged Tooth... Sandy cheered up and went near her... Bunny smiled weakly and also went near her...

**"G- Guys... What are you all doing here?"** She asked... and looked at Jack...

_'He's shivering?'_

**"What happened?"** Liza asked and went near to Jack...

**"Why is he shivering?"** Tooth asked...

North avoided to look at the two of them... **"We don't know."** He answered...

**"Well, I know..." **Astrid suddenly appeared with an angry face...

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

* * *

**That is how this chapter ends.. yeah, I know.. I think it's not very interesting.. **

**But, I will make sure to put an interesting impact to the next chapter..! ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews and views! ;)**

**What do you think happened to Jack?**

**~Jessy35**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi, guyzz!**_

_**I'm so sorry for the late update. :)**_

_**But, here it is now! Hope you all like it! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**"I'll tell you everything, but... there must be circumstances..."** Astrid said with a mad face... Tooth ignored it and said... **"DEAL..."**

**"What! Are you crazy?! We must know first what are the circumstances she's talking about before you make a deal.."** Liza exclaimed.. But, Tooth just ignored her.. And because of that, Liza got mad.. But, before she could say something, North stopped her...

**"Can you just say the circumstances?" **North asked to interrupt Liza..

**"Well, in exchange for the information I'll give you; you must do what I want."** Astrid replied...

**"And.. what is it do you want?"** North asked curiously..

**"It's a secret... ****_for now_****.. So, do we have a deal?"** Astrid exclaimed..

North and Bunny looked at each other.. And suddenly, they looked everywhere.. It's like they're searching someone or something..

**"What's wrong?"** Liza asked...

**"W- Where's Sandy?"** North answered..

Liza and Tooth finally realized that their friend, Sandy, is missing a few moments ago and they didn't even notice it..

**"Looking for someone?"** Gothel appeared..

All of them glared at her and North grab his swords getting ready to attack.. Bunny also grabs his weapon too, getting ready for an attack.. Liza hold the thing that holds her very long hair to don't keep it just lay on the ground... And she's getting ready to grab it off her hair to use her powers.. Also, she's getting ready for an attack..

Tooth felt so useless.. Now that she doesn't have any powers, she can't fight... And that made her think that she's useless at times like this...

They focused on Gothel.. They did not look at their back that Pitch is already there standing beside the bed where Jack is sleeping.. **"It's been a long time, isn't it?"** He spoke to get their attention.. All of them were shocked and looked at their back.. They saw Pitch near Jack... They were about to attack when Pitch grabs his weapon with a very sharp edge and pointed it at Jack's neck.. **"If you'll come closer, he'll die."** Pitch said.. They stopped and did not move...

Gothel laughed and walked at the other side of the bed.. **"Pitch it's time.. The moon is shining brighter now.. We can do it already.."** She said.. The Guardians were confused.. They did not get what Gothel was talking about..

Gothel said some words that are _**unfamiliar**_ to them and pointed at their direction... **_"ajsgdhjgfvlfjgvshfugbnslknlksnlahrgujaqgvfkebvloa jghusehgjksebglethboeihbolela;lajfhbjkvkjr"_**

They were shocked and suddenly, a barrier was made at them.. They can't go to them.. They were trapped!

**"Get this barrier out, now!"** Liza shouted..

**"As if I'd do that.."** Gothel replied..

**"Come on, before the moon will be covered with clouds.."** Pitch said..

Gothel closed her eyes and speak other words that are unfamiliar and raise her hands at Jack... A light from the moon hit Jack and it glow brighter...

And brighter...

And brighter...

Until, they've covered their eyes to protect it from the very bright light...

And when the very bright light was gone, they looked at Jack...

But, instead of a white hair, they all saw a black hair...

Instead of blue eyes, they all saw black eyes..

Instead of blue cloth, they all saw black...

And his staff...

It changed too..

The part where you'll hold it... is wood...

But...

The upper part is a weapon just like what Pitch has.. It also had a very sharp edge...

And it's black.. Black sand were floating all over to him...

**"Jack?"** Tooth called..

Jack looked at her... The black sand suddenly turned into swords that had a very sharp edge and it started to attack her.. But, she was saved because of the barrier..

**"Jack! What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill Toothiana?!"** Liza shouted..

Jack looked at Liza and the black sand started attacking her too.. And because of shock she fell on the ground ... but, she managed to get up...

_'Maybe, if I'll make Gothel pissed off, We can make a move.'_ Bunny thought to himself.. And made a fake grin.. **"Thanks for the barrier, Gothel."** He said..

**"Oh, don't worry.. That will fade in seconds.."** Gothel replied and grinned..

_'Guess it didn't work...'_ He thought.. Then, he looked at Jack... He saw a blank expression on Jack.. _'What on earth happened to him?'_ He thought.. **"Mate, what's happening to you?!"** Bunny shouted.. Jack looked at him... And said something.. The Guardians did not hear it... But, surely.. Bunnymund heard it.. Bunny made a shocked face.. The guardians were confused.. What did Bunny just heard earlier?

**"Okay, okay... Now, Jack.. Calm down, now... You need to rest.. Come with us."** Pitch said..

They got angry and glared at Pitch..

** "Jack! Don't! Don't come with them!"** North shouted.

Jack ignored and disappeared together with Pitch and Gothel to the black sand...

Tooth went towards Bunny who still had a shock face...

**"Bunny, what did he said?" **She asked..

Bunny did not answer... He's hesitating...Silence filled the room... No one talked.. And suddenly... Sandy appeared and smiled... And he went near them... But, he was confused when he saw all their shock faces... He made a question mark with his gold sand...

**"They took Jack again." **North answered...

Sandy was shocked...

**"Where have you been all the time, Sandy?" **North asked..

Sandy can't answer... And he avoided looking at them... **"Sandy?" **Tooth called...

But, there was no sign of a response... Sandy still keeps on avoiding looking at them...

_'What's wrong? Is he hiding something?' _Liza thought to herself...

_'Maybe, he had known something...' _Astrid said to herself...

Sandy ignored all of North's questions and faced all of them... He made pictures with his gold sand that says... "**_Where did they take Jack?_****"******_..._ North, Bunny and Tooth did not answer and looked at each other with sadness in their eyes...

**"We don't know." **Tooth answered coldly... And she started to cry... **"Why does it have to be him? What do they want from him?!" **She shouted...

**"Don't worry, Tooth... We'll find him and take him back to us... We're his family right, mate?" **Bunny exclaimed...

Tooth tried to smile, but she just can't...

_I'm useless..._

_I am so useless..._

_I have not helped them..._

_I don't have any powers, I can't fight..._

_What else can I do?_

**_Nothing..._**

**_I am so, so useless..._**

**"Don't think that you're useless." **Liza whispered at Toothiana's left ear... Tooth was shocked and looked at Liza... _'How on Earth did she know, what I was thinking just now?!' _Tooth said to herself...

Liza smiled at her... And she ignored it...

**"All right, so... Where should we start searching for them?" **North asked...

**"There's someone I knew, who had a power to know where a person lives... Or where the person is hiding... Maybe, he can help you." **Astrid replied...

Bunny glared... **"Are there any circumstances?" **He asked madly...

**"Nothing." **Astrid replied and smiled at them... **"Shall we go to the person I'm talking about, now?" **She asked... All of them nod and followed her...

* * *

**Well, how was it? :)**

**Sorry if I made you angry because of what happened to Jack.. But, it isn't over yet.. :)**

**hehe, peace.. no fytzz.. ;)**

**By the way, I'll answer your question, ****Chris**** ..**

**Chris:**_** Umm... If you'll read the Author's note in the Chapters, you'll know... But, if... you do really read and you don't still know Liza... Just watch the movie named "TANGLED".. The girl named Rapunzel there is the one who's playing the role of Liza in my story.. Did you get it? Well, I hope you do..**_

_**And for all the reviews, thank you very much!**_

_**Thanks! :) Love ya all! :***_

_**Plz. keep reviewing.. :) **_

_**thank you very much.. ;)**_

__**_Jessy 35_**

_**~No fytzz...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I post this early, because someone requested it to me.. **_

_**And I just can't abandon her request... **_

_**Well, here's the chapter 17.. Hope u all like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

All of them rest for awhile while waiting for Astrid to come back... Astrid told them earlier that she's going to do something important and she's going to come back as soon as possible... But, the Guardians didn't know that Astrid is meeting up with Hiccup.. She really didn't know if he's at the place where he always go, but.. She's hoping he's there, now...

After many minutes, she saw a man sitting beside the lake... She went near him and looked at his face.. It's Hiccup...

_'I knew it! I knew he's going to come here at our favorite place..' _Astrid said to herself... She walked at the front of him... **"Hiccup... Let's talk." **She said.. Hiccup looked at her... and he stand up...

**"Who are you?" **He asked... Astrid was shocked of what he had just said... _'Is he pretending?'_ She thought...

**"Stop pretending, Hiccup.." **She said with a very serious face...

**"I am not." **Hiccup replied with a blank expression on his face... Astrid got confused... _'What's happening?' _She asked herself... She looked down and hold Hiccup's hands... **"How can you stand being our enemy? My enemy?"** She asked while tears are falling from her eyes...

**"I don't know who you are... But, my Mother said... ****_Don't trust someone you don't know_****.." **Hiccup replied and get his hands out of her's ...

**"Liar.. You're a bad liar." **Astrid said and removed the tears at her cheek...

**"You know already that I'm not lying and you're not just accepting it... You're lying to yourself.. So, therefore, you're the liar here.. You must've known the wrong person." **Hiccup said and take 5 steps backward... Astrid was really so confused right now... **"I don't understand.. You really don't know me?" **She asked again... But, Hiccup did not replied and he already walked away from her...

Leaving her...

Again...

Leaving her...

Alone...

* * *

_**Meanwhile,**_

**"What's taking her so long?" **Liza complained...

**"Maybe, it's far from here?" **Tooth replied...

After that, no one speaked... The place was covered with silence... An awkward moment for them...

And after an hour...

The bushes sounded... It's like someone was there... All of them prepared for an attack and stared at it... But, their expectations are wrong... It was just Astrid... Astrid got shocked of the guardians... They're all in position to fight... **"Uhh.. What's wrong with you?" **She asked... All them sighed and relaxed...

**"We thought it's somebody else.." **North replied...

Astrid looked at all of their eyes... **"I have something to tell you."**

**"What is it, Astrid?" **Tooth asked calmly... Astrid sighed and gave a..

Staff?! A staff just like Jack's staff?!

**"I believe this is Jack's staff, right?" **Astrid asked... Bunny and North glared at her... Tooth gasped... Liza was shocked... And Sandy was getting his gold sand ready to attack.. But, Tooth walked fast towards Astrid..

**"Why is it with you?!" **Tooth shouted...

**"Wait! We saw that Jack had his staff earlier, right?! It's appearance just changed..." **Liza exclaimed...

**"You're mistaken, Liza... The staff you just saw is not Jack's staff... I don't know who owned it, but I'm sure he just gave it to Jack..." **Astrid exclaimed...

**"My question is... WHY IS IT WITH YOU?!" **Tooth shouted... All of them were shocked at her... But, Astrid was expecting for Tooth to react that way... Because she kept it from them...

**"Jack made me do it... He asked a favor to me... He said.. He needs my help.. He needs me to keep this away from him..." **Astrid exclaimed...

Tooth glared at her... She's full of madness.. It's like she want to kill Astrid because of this...

Tooth grabbed the medium-sized stone and throw it to Astrid's head... Astrid fall because of the pain she felt... She held her head and she saw little blood from it... All of them were shocked... It's the first time Tooth made that kind of thing... Bunny walked fast towards Tooth and faced her... **"What are you doin'?!" **He shouted...

**"She deserves it." **Tooth said and walked away to the forest... All of them were shocked...

_'Why did she do that?! __Isn't that too harsh?!' _Liza said to herself...

* * *

_**The next day...**_

**"Tooth.. Thanks for the help... And I'm sorry.." **Astrid said... Tooth smiled at her...

**"It's okay." **She said...

* * *

_**Hey, guyz! How did it go?**_

_**Umm.. Maybe, it's a little confusing to you, but..**_

_**You'll understand it once you read the next chapter...**_

_**But, it will take long for me to post it because we have our Com. Arts Festival tomorrow at school..**_

_**That's why, I'm going to be busy... But, don't worry.. I'll make sure to update the next chapter as soon as I can! :)**_

_**Please don't get upset..**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and favorites..! :)**_

_**Love you all so much! :***_

_**~No Fytzz..**_

_**~Jessy35**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi, guyzz! Gud eve! It's been a long tym! :D**_

_**I'm sorry fr the late chapter.. :)**_

_**But, I hope you'll understand this chapter.. :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**REVEALING Everything...**

**"Flynn!" **Astrid shouted and walked towards a man...

**"Is that the man who can help us?" **Tooth asked...

Flynn saw her and smiled... He walked towards her and grabs her right hand and kissed it...** "It's a pleasure to meet, a girl who is so beautiful like you." **He said and grinned...

Tooth blushed... And get her hand away from Flynn... Then, she walked three steps away from him... He laughed silently and looked at Tooth again...

**"Stop that, you pervert." **Astrid interrupts and punched at Flynn's arm...

**"Ouch. Will you stop that?! You punch like a man, Astrid." **Flynn complained...

**"So, you're saying I'm a man than you?" **Astrid insulted... Flynn made a poker face and looked at her...

**"If you just came here to insult me, then leave..." **He exclaimed... Astrid just rolled her eyes away and punches him again at his arm...

Flynn was about to punch her, when Liza throws a frying pan at his head... And because of it, He got unconscious... They all looked at Liza with a shocked face...

**"Oops... My bad... The frying pan slipped into my arm..." **She excused...

**"What have you done?! He might die!" **Tooth panicked...

Liza rolled her eyes...** "Duh... He's not going to die. 'Coz, he's a man... He's strong..." **Liza said...

**"Let's just carry him to his house..." **North suggested...

**"So, where's his house, Astrid?" **Bunny asked...

**"Follow me." **She answered... And lead the way...

When they've reached Flynn's house, they put him into the chair and they also sat on other chairs available... It's already sunset when they've reached the house... It was really so far from where they saw Flynn! Their feet were tired and their body wanted to rest...

**"I'll go cook foods to the kitchen, maybe you're all hungry." **Astrid said and walked away...

**"Is she good at cooking?" **Liza whispered to North...

**"Who knows?" **North answered...

It was minutes when Astrid had finished cooking... She distributes a bowl with soup to each of them and waited for them to taste it...

Tooth was the first one who tastes it... She widened her eyes and started to run outside the house...

Sandy was the second one who tastes it... His gold sand was panicking... His eyes widened and he started to run outside of the house...

North was the third one who taste it... His eyes widened and he placed the bowl to the floor and run away of the house...

Liza got confused... **"What's with their reaction?"** She asked... Then, she tastes the food... Her eyes also widened and run outside of the house...

Bunny was shocked to all of their reactions... _'Does the food taste that bad for them to act like that?'_ He asked himself... And throw the soup outside of the house through the window...

Astrid looked at him and smiled happily...** "Wow! You finished the soup I made! How does it taste?" **She asked...

Bunny doesn't know what to answer, because he did not even taste the food... He just throws it through the window...** "Uhh... Good... It tastes good..." **He answered... Well, actually he don't know if he's answer is correct or not...

North, Sandy, Liza and Tooth went inside the house together and sit on the chairs...

**"How was it?" **Astrid asked them with a happy face...

**"Uhh... I'm actually sleepy now, so... where's the room?" **Tooth asked... Well, it's just her way to change the topic... She doesn't want to answer that question...

**"Umm... It's upstairs..." **She answered... And all of them immediately went upstairs... Then, she followed them..._'What made them in a hurry?'_She asked herself...

**10:00 PM**

All of them were asleep that night... It was a silent/peaceful night.. But, suddenly a shadow came nearer to Tooth while she was sleeping... Its right hand was touching her cheek and whispered to her ear...

**_"I'm so sorry."_**

Then, it disappeared quickly... Tooth heard the voice and she got awake and got up from where she's sleeping... She looked at her every side but there was no one to be found... **"Who's there?" **She asked.. But, no one replied. There's no sign of anything that proves that there is someone earlier... _'I thought it's Jack... But, maybe, I was just dreaming..'_ she thought to herself... Then, she went back to sleep...

The shadow was hiding at the back of the dark part of the room... Where he can't be seen by anyone... And it was.. Jack...

He looked at Tooth again and was about to leave with sadness in his eyes... But, a long golden hair has wrapped on his foot that made him to be outbalanced and fall... He looked at who did it and he saw Liza who was carrying a frying pan...

**"Speak." **She said. But, Jack just stared at her... He didn't speak... Liza got mad and covered Jack's body with her long golden hair... **"Are you Jack?" **She asked.. And her face was nearer to Jack's face... Still, Jack didn't respond to the question...

**"I swear I'll hit you with this frying pan if you won't speak in 10 seconds." **Liza exclaimed and started to count...

**"10..."**

**"9.."**

**"8..."**

**"7..."**

**"6..."**

**"5..."**

Jack did not response and was still staring at her with a blank expression on his face...

**"4..."**

**"3.."**

**"2..."**

**"1..."**

**"0"**

Liza has finished counting and she tried to hit Jack with her frying pan.. At first, she thought that Jack was hit by it.. But, she was wrong.. The black sand protected him...

It's like the black sand has feelings...

The black sand covered all her hair and it all turned to black...

Liza was shocked and the frying pan falls from her hand to the ground...

**"Oh, no.." **Liza gasped...

Because she let the frying pan falls, a loud voice was released and all of those who were sleeping get up and tried to search where the loud sound came from... And they all saw Jack...

**"J- Jack?" **Tooth called.

**"Liza! What happened to your hair?! Why did it turned into black?!" **Astrid shouted..

**"Don't worry.. It'll be back to normal.. But, not now..." **Jack exclaimed..

Tooth felt happy that Jack was there in front of them.. She immediately went towards Jack and hugged him very tight. **"Jack! You're back!" **She shouted.

**_"Do you want to die?" _**He whispered at Tooth's ear... Tooth was shocked and let go of Jack...

**"W- What?" **She asked...

**"You're an enemy... Don't you dare to touch me or walked near to me... Or else, I'll kill you." **Jack said very coldly while the black sand was circling all around him...

**"You can't kill me." **Tooth said... and slowly... She was walking to get near to Jack...

**"Stop right there." **Jack said with an angry face...

**"Stop pretending, Jack... I know you're the one who whispered to me earlier and said ****_'I'm so sorry'_****..."**

**"Shut up." **Jack said and looked down...

**"Jack-"**

**"I SAID SHUT UP!" **He shouted and the black sand went wild...

**"Jack! Please! We want to help you!" **Tooth shouted while tears are falling from her eyes...

**"No! You can't! There's no one who can HELP me!" **He shouted... The black sand gets wilder than earlier...

**"No! You're the one who's wrong! We're your family! We all love you! We can help you! But, how can we help if you won't tell us everything?! Our enemies know everything! You must've told them! But, why won't you tell us?! Don't you have any trust on us?! Don't you believe in us?!" **Tooth shouted... She can't help herself but just cry... She doesn't understand why Jack is being like this... She wants to know why... She wants to know EVERYTHING!

The black sand, slowly, are becoming calm now... And they all heard Jack sobbing... Which means, he's crying...?

He's also crying...

He turned around... Now, his back is facing them... Tooth went nearer to him and hugged him in his back...

**"I'm sorry for shouting at you." **Tooth apologized... and let go of Jack...

**"No, it's okay. I wouldn't be awake if you haven't shouted at me. Thanks."**

Tooth smiled... She was shocked when the color of Jack's hair suddenly came back as what it is... Color white... His staff also went back to normal as what it is... But, he's eyes turned into gold... Just like Pitch's... And he's clothes were still black...

**"I'll tell you everything you need to know." **Jack said...

**"Tooth, do you still remember the day when you were hit by the arrow of Pitch?" **Jack asked...

**"Yes." **Tooth answered...

**"Well, you really died back there... But, I managed to save you into the underworld... It's hard to get you back because the Death was in the way... So, I made a deal with it... For me to be able to save you... The deal was... It'll let me save you, but... After that, you will be a human and so as me... That's why you're in human form for now... A very bright light suddenly appeared and I found myself at an unknown country... That country was where my sister is... I was separated to you... At first, I thought I'm also in human form... But, when I looked at the mirror, I found out that I'm only half human... It's because of the different colors of my eyes... My other eye was brown and the other was blue... I was thinking that day to come back at you... But, I saw my little sister... That's why; I chose to stay there... And then, I send a message to you with the help of my friend, the Wind... But, after that... You managed to find me... In that country... And so as North, Bunny and Sandy... They also managed to find me in that country... So... well, I hope you all understand..."**

**"Jack... It's not just making you in human form the consequences... You're still hiding it to them." **Astrid interrupts... Jack sighed... And closed his eyes...

**"Tell us, mate... What is it?" **Bunny asked...

Sandy made a big question mark with his gold sand...

**"What is it, Jack?" **Liza asked... And North just looked closely at Jack...

**"Jack... Please, tell us." **Tooth exclaimed...

**"When the New Year has come... I'll vanish... FOREVER... And you, Toothiana, will become normal again... As a tooth fairy..." **Jack said and flies away to them...

They haven't stopped him, because they did not expect him to fly away...

He's separating himself to them... AGAIN...

Flynn, now, has regained his conscious and was shocked when he saw he's inside his house...

**"When did I come back here?" **He asked himself...

He looked around and went upstairs... There, he saw all of them standing...

**"What are you all doing here in my house?!" **He shouted at them...

**"Bad timing... You're in bad timing, you know..." **Liza said to him with an angry face...

**"We have to chase him, right now." **Tooth exclaimed... **"We'll definitely bring him back!" **She shouted...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_**So, how was it?**_

_**Did you all understand? Well, if you didn't just PM me.. And i'll answer you.. :)**_

_**This past few weeks are so busy..**_

_**Homeworks, Test, Homeworks, Tests... Then, Quiz... Then, assignments again.. -_-**_

_**Okay.. It's like my head is going to blow with my full schedules that I can't insert the anime I really want to watch...**_

_***sigh...**_

_**Well, I hope this busy days are going to end...**_

_**I'm going to wait for our Recognition to watch the anime I like! :"((**_

_**~bye..!  
~Jessy35**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hi, guyz!**_

_**Sorry for the late update!**_

_**Tomorrow is monday, so... I'm going to be busy... AGAIN.. -_-**_

_**Ah! By the way... I'm letting you guys ask some questions to me...**_

_**And I'll answer it... okay?**_

_**Is that fine with all of you?**_

_**Well, I hope it's fine.. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**I Gotta Go**

When they already had convinced Flynn to help them find Jack, they all explained everything and told him everything about Jack that he needs to know... Now, they all were riding with North to his sleigh...

**"So, Flynn... Can you track him where he is?" **Astrid asked while holding tightly to the chair...

**"Give me something that he owns..." **Flynn exclaimed...

**"Uhh... sorry, we don't have anything..." **Tooth said...

Flynn is thinking if there is another way... Another way to track the person their calling _Jack_...

Suddenly, snows were falling from the sky...

A snowflake fall into Flynn's nose and because of that he already had think of a way...

**"I had another way!" **Flynn shouted and let go of the thing that he's holding and because of that, he almost fall... But, Bunny catches him before he fall and let him hold to the chair very tightly...

**"What is it?" **North asked...

**"I can use this snow to track him... Well, this snow is his' right? He's Jack Frost... The Spirit of winter... Uhh... Am I right?" **Flynn asked...

**"Yes! You're right!" **Liza shouted...

**"Gothel..." **Pitch called...

**"Yes, what is it?" **Gothel asked...

**"Where's Jack?" **Pitch exclaimed...

**"He said he'll go out to get some fresh air..." **Gothel replied...

**"We need to go, now... The guardians are on their way... They already know where we're hiding..." **Pitch said with a very serious face...

**"Calm down... You don't need to be afraid..." **Gothel said and grinned...

**"What? I'm not afraid!" **Pitch shouted angrily...

**"Okay, okay... fine." **Gothel said and rolled her eyes... Then, she walked away...

Jack finally arrived back at their hiding place...

He looked at everywhere to know if somebody had followed him...

Then, he went inside their hiding place...

**"Jack! Where have you been? We got to go..." **Pitch said...

**"What? Why?" **Jack asked...

**"Let's just go, now!" **Pitch replied...

And they were about to go when North's sleigh blocked their way...

The guardians went near them and glared at Pitch...

**"Give him back." **Tooth said very seriously...

**"And if I won't?" **Pitch insulted...

**"Well, we will have to make you suffer..." **Liza said while holding her frying pan...

**"Ahahaha! You're going to make me suffer with your frying pan?" **Pitch laughed and laughed... Until, Liza throws the frying pan to his face and he got angry... Liza holds her hair, getting ready to attack and Pitch is preparing his nightmares to attack, too...

**"She's not the only one who's your enemy, Pitch." **North interrupts and grabs his swords and points it at Pitch...

**"Uhh... You take the ones on the left; I'll take the ones on the right?" **Jack said unsurely to Pitch...

Sandy was shocked and remembered the time when Jack said that to him... The time that he was killed by Pitch... But, thanks to the children, he was alive again! And... Now, Jack is their enemy?! Sandy wants to fight Pitch now and kill him in order to save Jack... In order to bring back Jack to them...

Sandy glared at Pitch and prepared also his gold sand...

Bunny, also... He prepared his boomerang to attack Pitch... And all of them attacked together except for Flynn, Astrid and Tooth...

**"Uhh... Where can we find weapons?" **Tooth asked the two of them who are watching those guardians fighting Pitch...

And Flynn and Astrid searched for anything to use as weapons...

**"Hey, North! Give me some weapon!" **Tooth shouted... North looked at her and throws the sword to her and Tooth managed to catch it and also... She joined to attack Pitch...

All of their attacks were blocking Pitch... Because of that, they almost had finally beaten him when Jack's black sand surrounded each of them...

Tooth gasped...** "Jack!**

**"Jack! Stop that!" **Astrid shouted...

All of those who were surrounded by black sand of Jack were having difficulty in breathing... They can't breathe... There's no oxygen because of the black sand... They're starting to lose their conscious...

**_"Jack... Please... Stop it... I- I can't breathe..."_**Tooth said while trying to breathe even if she can't...

Jack was panicking... He really did not command the black sand, but why is the black sand acting on its own?! Jack wants to stop it... He wants to save them... They are his family...

**"STOP!" **He commanded but... It's not stopping..._'What must I do?! What must I do!?' _He said to himself...

**"Jack! Stop it! Or else, they're all going to die! They can't breathe!" **Astrid shouted...

**"I can't." **He exclaimed...

**"What?!" **Astrid was shocked... Jack can't stop his own black sand?! But, why?!

**"I can't stop it... It's acting on its own..." **Jack replied...

He was scared...

He can't stop it...

He can't save them...

They will die...

And the reason why will they die is him...

He wants to help them...

Save them...

Save his family...

But, he just, can't...

**_"Jack...P-please... S-top it... I-I ca-n-t br- eathe..." _**Tooth said it once more... She's begging for help from Jack...

He made his decision...

He will definitely save them!

**_"I Gotta go..." _**He whispered to himself... **"TOOTH!" **He shouted and went inside the black sand...

The further he walked, the nearer the dark came...

Will he be able to save all of them in time?

Or there will be someone who's going to die?

**"T-Tooth!" **He called...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_**So, how was it? Is it okay?**_

_**Well, the Question & Answer starts from now!**_

_**Ask some questions and I'll answer it... ;)**_


	20. ANNOUNCEMENTDon't be snob ) peace

**AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**Umm.. Hi, guyzzz... :)**

**I've noticed that many of you were very confused and can't get to understand the other chapters...**

**So, I will let you ask many questions about this story that makes you so confuse...**

**Please ask..**

**I won't post the next chapter if no one understands it, 'coz it'll make all of you be more confused..**

**And by the way,**

**Thank you for all your support.. :)**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading my story...**

**Just ask and i'll definitely answer it.. ;)**

**~Love ya all! **

**Mwaaahhh! :***

**~Jessy35**

**The Question and Answer is starting this day...**


	21. The Real Chapter 20

_**Thanks to those who PM me and ask some questions...**_

_**Hehe... :)**_

_**So, here's the next chapter!**_

_**Hope you understand it.. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Jack holds his breath and was able to get in and saw Tooth...

He went near her and he can clearly see that she's having trouble in breathing... He carried her and fly away from inside the black sand to outside... When they are outside, Tooth opened her eyes and she survived... She was able to breathe again!

Jack had felt like a needle was grabbed out of his heart...

But, the guardians and Liza were still there... He needs to go now... He needs to be as fast as a bunny in order to save them... He held his breath again and went in...

He saw Bunny... lying unconscious on the ground... He immediately went to carry him too... But, when he had saved Bunny... The black sand even gets wilder and wilder... It's like the black sand is angry...

Jack was shocked... The wind won't let him go inside again... It's pushing him away from the black sand... Liza, North and Sandy were still there! They also, maybe are having a difficulty in breathing... He needs to go now! He needs to save them!

He closed his eyes and held his breath... And he pushed himself very hard inside the black sand... The wind can't stop him, because his stronger than the wind...

Jack fell down very hard... He did not pay attention to the pain, but yet... He's searching for the others...

Suddenly, he saw Liza lying on the ground... **"Liza!" **He shouted... He ran and carried her... He looked at her very closely to know if she's still alive... Her conscious is slowly fading... Jack flies again while carrying her and landed outside of the black sand...

**"Jack! Are you okay?" **Tooth asked... She noticed that Jack is getting weak... Jack must stop...

**"Y- Yes... I need to get North and Sandy out of there..." **Jack replied and went inside the black sand again... Tooth was getting very worried... Jack might not be able to stand it... _'He's hurt.' _Tooth said to herself...

When Jack had save all of them... He felt very happy... The black sand are slowly calming down... And as it calms down, Jack is slowly losing consciousness... And suddenly, he faints... And because he's flying earlier, he's falling down now...

**"JACK!" **All of them shouted and they were about to catch him fall, but Pitch was the first who catches him...

**"Give him back!" **Tooth shouted angrily...

**"And why should I do that?" **Pitch exclaimed...

**"Coz, he's not your pet, mate." **Bunny interrupted and throws the boomerang to Pitch... Pitch was about to be hit when suddenly... A dragon came blocked it...

Astrid gasped... **"Toothless?" **She exclaimed... They all saw the dragon... Someone's riding it... It's Hiccup...

Hiccup whispered something to the dragon and the dragon made a glare at them and it blows fire at them... The fire was about to reach them, when Astrid run at the guardian's front and defended them... **"Stop it!" **She shouted...

The guardians were shocked of what she did... **"Get out of the way! You're going to be burned!" **North shouted...

But, they did not expect for the fire to be gone... The dragon stared at Astrid... With a shocked face...

Astrid smiled... **"You remember me, don't you, Toothless?" **She asked...

The dragon smiled and went towards Astrid...

Astrid smiled weakly and touched the dragons head... **"Hiccup... Why are you commanding Toothless to kill?" **She asked and faced Hiccup while still touching the dragon's head...

**"Who are you?" **Hiccup asked and glared at Astrid...

**"Why, you?! Are you still pretending that you don't know me?!" **Astrid shouted...

**"What are you talking about? I don't know who you are..." **Hiccup replied...

Astrid was shocked... **"You... don't- know me?" **She asked...

**"Mother... You can go out, now." **He said... Ignoring what Astrid asked...

Gothel appeared and laughed... **"Oh, my son... Why haven't you killed them yet?" **She asked...

All of them glared at her... Including Pitch... **"And where have you been all this time?" **Pitch asked with an angry face...

**"Why do you even care...?" **Gothel replied and rolled her eyes away from Pitch... And she looked at Liza... **"My lovely flower! What happened to the color of your hair?!" **She gasped and went towards Liza... And touches Liza's hair...

Liza slapped her hand away from her hair... **"Don't touch me." **She said and glared at Gothel...

Gothel got mad... **"Oh... So you dare to fight me, huh, Liza." **Gothel exclaimed...

**"Stop calling me that!" **Rapunzel shouted while pointing the frying pan on Gothel...

**"Why?" **Gothel asked and smirked...

**"It's just that you don't have a right to call me by my name... 'Cause you're not my mother... You're just my ****_stepmother_****..." **Liza replied...

Tooth grabbed her hand to get her away from Gothel...**_"You're too close, she might attack you." _**Tooth whispered at Liza...

**"What did you do to Hiccup?" **Astrid asked with a mad face...

**"Nothing... I've just erased all of his memories from you." **Gothel replied...

Astrid gasped... Her eyes widened... The reason why Hiccup asked to know who she is is that... He doesn't have any memories on her now... Because... Gothel erased all of it... **"What did you just do?" **Astrid asked...

**"Duh... I know you've heard what I just say... Don't make me repeat it again..." **Gothel said and turned around and looked at Pitch whose carrying Jack...

**"What happened to Jack?" **She asked...

**"You should've been here earlier so that you've known it..." **Pitch answered coldly to her...

Gothel just rolled her eyes and touched her head... **"Oh, great..! Now I'm the bad guy." **She exclaimed...

**"You're always the bad guy.." **Liza said angrily...

Gothel got mad again... Liza has gone too far of making her angry... She might get herself into trouble...

****Gothel sighed... **"Hiccup kill them, now." **She ordered... Hiccup get ready of his dragon and glared at them...

**"No! Hiccup!" **Astrid shouted...

**"You can't stop him... Only I, who made him with my spells can stop him... He's just a doll, you know.. I made him." **Gothel said and grin...

_Come back, Hiccup..._

_Please..._

_Come back..._

_I need you..._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**ok, guyzz... how was it?**

**Well... I just post this earlier because there are still some readers who are embarrased on asking questions to me...**

**So, I'll let them decide.. :)**

**I'll keep on posting new chapters, and you can still ask me some questions...**

**The Question and Answer still goes on, ok? :)**

**Feel free to ask..!**

**~Jessy35**


End file.
